Beautiful Disaster
by Steph Lautner Cullen
Summary: Leah and Jake don't know that they love eachother, although they do think that they are more of a brother and sister type. Can Leah and Jake come through obsticles to find true love? Can they fight imprinting?
1. Keeping in Mind

**Keeping in Mind**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Leah's Point of View**_

There are times when remembering the past isn't that distressful, although sometimes reminiscing can be your worst challenge. Occasionally, I still remember Sam. I'm still not sure if keeping him in my mind is helpful, but I have no other way to just kick him out of my damn head. I'm not even sure how many months it has been since he had dumped me…

"Stupid Leah," I muttered to myself, lying on the bed in my dark room, hoping something would just fall out from the sky and kill me. "You've got to get over him. You'll find someone as good as that jackass. He wasn't even worth your time." Images of our past were rushing through my head now: our first date in High School, our bonfire at the beach, whale watching, and the first night he crept into my room to spend the hours of darkness with me.

Everything was just messed up for me; I didn't have anymore hope for my cold-stoned heart to recover. Even the pack would resent me from time to time, for showing them my annoying thoughts. This was it. I was doomed for all eternity.

A little tear escaped from my eye. Soon after, I couldn't help myself anymore. I let loose and just let my tears spread all over my face. There were many different reasons too. I swore that I would never let another tear escape my eyes, but why was this promise so hard to keep?

My brain waves of Sam then vanished. My thoughts were being processed into something else…my dad; how much I missed him. My dad was the only being whom I was very attached to. He was the person that always understood my ways of being. And now that he was gone, my life was even more messed up. If there was anything in this world that would make me feel happy right now, it would be my dad.

Through my silent sobs, I heard someone approaching my room. I quickly wiped them off of my face. I knew who it was. It was Seth, my annoyingly cheerful brother. I already knew his way of walking and the way he smelled. I could carefully just make him out from a crowd of more than a thousand people.

My door silently creaked open. "Leah, are you still coming with us to the cliffs? The guys are going to be doing some kind of fun activity by the beach," Seth said, whispering. When he whispered to me like this that meant that Mom wasn't aware of what the pack was doing. They were probably going to be doing stuff that the council would never allow.

"Who's going?" I whispered back, stupidly, repositioning myself upwards. I already knew that everyone was going –Sam included. But I just wanted to ask him that question for the heck of it.

"Everyone's going, Leah…oh and all of their imprints are too."

"Oh, then no thank you. I don't want to be hanging out with a bunch of losers and their retarded imprints. Wait, Seth you're going? It's late; mom isn't going to let you go."

"Mom doesn't know. She's going out with Charlie tonight, anyway. And that's why you have to go with me. You're the older sister and you're the pack's Beta. Please?"

As much as I loved Seth, I hated him getting in my business. I mean, it was nice of him to remind me, but he already knew that I hated Emily and Sam. Why would he want to take me somewhere that their ugly faces would have to be in?

"Get out of my room, Seth," I warned, in a menacing voice, "or you'll get busted."

"No, until you decide to accompany me," Seth spat back at me.

"I'm not going. Now if you don't get out of my room in a minute, you'll be sorry that you even stepped in here."

"Come on, Leah. It's Friday night. You spend all of your days like this; locked in here. Come and have some fun for a change. I promise that it'll be fun." He made his puppy face. I hated it when he did that, because then I would instantaneously give in.

My little brother did have a reason. I had to admit that. But now, the only problem was that I just didn't want to see Emily or Sam, especially together, giving each other those gooey love gazes. Just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach.

"You get out first," I finally answered, budging. "I'll be outside in a few minutes. I just need to get myself ready. Oh, and before I forget, are we going to be swimming or something? Or what kind of "Pack Gathering" are they going to have?"

He pressed his lips together. "I don't know. It's a secret. That's why I want to get there early, so we can know before hand. Jake and Sam were very careful not to spill anything when we phased. It must be something cool. So hurry up. I'll be under your window," Seth confirmed.

And with that, he came into my room and jumped out of my opened window. He should really stop doing that, one day my hands might just slip when he's not looking.

I got up from my bed and rummaged through my dresser to find something to wear. Should I wear a tank top or a bikini? I had no clue. It was pretty hot outside, especially with my skin being so warm.

_Striped shirt with some jeans or my polka bikini top with my short shorts? _I thought, having difficulty trying to find the right apparel.

I heard Seth grumble all the way from the bottom of my window. Wow, I've never heard him that annoyed at me before. He really must want to get there early, before anyone.

I hurried to take off my old pajamas. Just there, I felt something sticky and humid on my underwear. I couldn't have possibly peed on myself. Ugh! It was that time of the month. This was very rare; I didn't get my monthly period since I began phasing. Great! Right on the day that I was supposed to have some 'fun.' Blah!

I dashed across the hall to my bathroom and fumbled through the cupboard for the stash of tampons that I hid in the back, just so Seth wouldn't get disgusted—we shared a bathroom together. My box was nowhere to be found. Damn it! I went back into my room and grabbed some fresh underwear and a pad. I got all cleaned up and awkwardly launched myself out of my back window.

"Alright bro, let's go," I said. I hope this wasn't a bad idea, having my woman thing. I felt very awkward just walking.

"Alright, then, but let's run. I want to get there already," Seth said, joyfully.

"You can go ahead. I don't feel like running right now."

"You're going to beat me, so yeah, what's the point. Let's just walk."

The walk down to First Beach was very weird. I was never used to having Seth be quiet on long walks. Was he contemplating on what the party was about? Who knew?

"Lee, you know what I just realized?" he asked.

If he realized something annoying, I was sure to give him a good punch in the face. "What?" I responded.

"That you don't sound like you, very much. I feel like you're kind of happy for going out, but then kind of sad."

That was a stupid question. I wasn't going to punch him of course, I wouldn't go that far. But somewhere in that statement he made, he was right. I was lighting up. The pack should do this more often. I was anticipating some good moments, even if they would get messed up by a few people. Who cared? I wanted to have fun tonight, and fun was what I was going to do.


	2. First Beach

**First Beach**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Seth's Point of View**_

We were only a few more minutes away from First Beach. I could already see the smoke flaring through the tall trees. I had never before been to one of these pack parties. I didn't know what to expect. This "Pack Meeting" was just a little tiny lie. No one knew about this, not even Mom or the rest of the council. I was still treated like a young dude, but I got to say that I'm grown enough to do whatever they're doing tonight. That's why I probably got invited.

I looked at Leah from the corner of my eye and she seemed happy. Something about her made her glow tonight. I really missed my big sister being happy and cheerful. Stupid Sam, that broke her heart almost a year ago, made her the way she is now; bitter, depressed, and miserable. I just hope that her heart heals fast enough. I hate seeing her like this.

From a distance, I saw Jake and Sam putting up some tents and coolers around the bonfire. Okay, this just made me get more pensive about what we were going to do tonight. I also saw Emily, bringing in grocery bags from Sam's car. I think the best part for tonight would be the food. I couldn't wait.

I looked at Leah to see if she had any type of reaction towards seeing Emily. She looked thoughtless. She must be putting away their differences for tonight…hopefully.

_**Leah's Point of View**_

We were getting closer now. I glanced at Jacob and Sam. They were putting tents around the bonfire and some coolers. Were they planning this to be an alcoholic party? Whatever, anything for me would help. Then I saw Emily. She was picking the grocery bags from Sam's car and taking them to a table. Seeing her right now made me feel sorry for thinking badly about her. After my break-up with Sam she tried to reconcile with me. I should have tried to be nice to her even though she didn't have the fault. I mean, imprinting is way too strong to break. It was useless to cry and plan different kinds of schemes to end it.

"Hey guys, you're early," Jacob said, walking toward Seth and me. He gazed at me from top to bottom.

"Yeah, I know. Seth told me that it was best if we got here earlier than planned," I groaned, giving Seth a sharp look. I also felt self-conscious because Jacob looked at me that way. Well, I guess wearing this (my polka bikini top and my short shorts) did get people mesmerized, especially Jake.

"I know, it's just that I was curious," Seth defended himself, shrugging.

I stepped away from their conversation and walked over to the shoreline to sit on top of a massive boulder. The salty mist felt refreshing along my copper skin. I missed this. I missed everything that had to deal with being outdoors. The only time I would go outside was to either patrol around La Push or to throw out the trash. Yep, my life was miserable.

"Leah, what are you doing here all alone?" Jacob said, sitting beside to me. "You've been missing for quite some time… 10 minutes tops."

"I was just taking in the view. It's nice to be out for a while, you know. I feel free," I replied.

"Can I ask you something, Lee?" He had a serious face on.

"Sure. Go ahead."

I looked at Jacob, inspecting his perfect face and his bare chest. Something about him was new to me. It wasn't all the usual for me to see him half naked. For one second, I felt my conscience yearning for me to just touch his body; to have my finger trace his perfect contours. I immediately snapped out of that weird trance. _Ew, touching Jacob would be so sick. It would be like molesting a child_, I thought, sickened by my feelings.

"Well, I think you look really nice today. I like your shorts, they're so _hip_! Where'd you get them?" he said, making his voice all feminine and nudging me on the shoulder. He twinkled his dark eyes at me, just like a flirty girl would to get someone's attention.

"That wasn't a question, moron. That was more of a statement. And wow, I never knew you were a transvestite," I said punching him back on the shoulder.

He winced. "Ouch, Leah. I just wanted to make you laugh. Gosh." He rubbed his shoulder.

"Jake! Leah! Get your asses over here! We're going to do the beer bong!" A distant voice called out. It sounded like Paul.

"Well this is going to be a show. Let's go Jake," I said, standing up from the boulder.

"Do you want a piggy back ride? I'm offering. This is my way of saying sorry," he stated.

"Sure then"—I got my legs around his body and held on tight, almost choking him, just for the fun of it—"Hurry up Jerkob Black!"

_**Jacob's Point of View**_

"Sure then," Leah said seizing her legs around my body and clutching her hands around my neck, practically choking me. "Hurry up Jerkob Black!"

Leah was different in mood today. I sensed it. It also showed upon her face. Or was all this just of my thought?

"Next stop, the beer bong contest," I pronounced. And with that, I took off running. She felt light as a feather on my back. My hands around her thighs felt marvelous. Now thinking, she's been the only girl I came to touch like this. _Ugh, Jake, stop thinking like that about her! She's your Beta, and that's all she can be for you_, I thought. But my mind couldn't help it. Now, I envisioned myself touching her all over the place; her face, breasts, body… _Jake! Get a grip on yourself! _I thought again. I couldn't take it anymore. I blew both of fists right up against my head. There was a huge thud on the sandy floor. Oh no, Leah!

"Jake, what the hell is your problem?!" Leah said, roaring from the floor where I let her fall—accidently.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized, helping her get to her feet. "I was thinking stupid thoughts and I wanted to get them out of my head because they were bothering me. I'm sorry."

"Strike two—one more strike and you're out. I hope no one else saw me fall. If someone did, you're dead meat, Jake."

"I don't think anybody else saw it. Let's just walk it over there. We rearranged our camp more into the forest. How about a challenge?"

"You're calling me out Jacob?"

"You got that right chicken shit." I flashed my perfectly white teeth at her. I know, I'm such a charmer.

Leah looked worried, but for what? She knew that she was going to beat me in running anyway. That little harpy… But I had confidence and confidence was all that counted if you wanted to beat the fastest girl in La Push.

"At the count of three, we run, okay?" I stated. "One, Two—"

"Wait, Jake," she said, cutting through my countdown. "Can I have a head-start? Please?"

I pursed his lips for a brief moment. "You'll beat me if I do…No!"

"Be a man…"

"Hey, hey, hey, I am not a boy anymore, okay. Fine I'll give you a head-start. On the count of three, you'll start running, then I'll re-count to three and I will start running."

I positioned myself, ready for the race. I've been practicing on my running techniques. I freaking know that someday I will beat Leah in running. I'm positive. But I'm not sure about now. Before I started counting, I took a quick look on the side of me to see if Leah was ready, but she was gone. I looked frontward, and there she was, running ahead of time. That little chicken crap cheater!

I took off running, not caring for anything in my path. My human speed was so dull compared to my wolf speed. Wolf speed was so much better than a motorcycle at two-hundred miles per hour. Human speed was just slower.

I was hitching on, somehow. Leah was just beside me. I guess my practicing did come in handy after all.

"What now, chicken shit!" I hollered, still keeping in pace with her. Actually, I was outrunning her. I could tell.

She didn't reply. She just gave me a smirk. I guess deep down inside her she knew that she was going to lose and I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

The bonfire was soon emerging. Everybody had their eyes glued onto the forest. They had probably heard our exchanging of rude nicknames. Yay, they were finally going to see history right in front of their faces!

I was finally in total lead. I looked back and she was nowhere to be found. Ha, my speed was just way too much for her. I looked again in front of me, and there she was, way ahead of my league. Damn! She _was_ fast.

"You thought you could outrun Leah, you're retarded," Paul said, beaming with laughter when I finally got to our campsite. From the looks of it, he was already drunk.

"I knew she was going to win all the time…the problem was that… I, uh, was tired. You see, my back still kinda hurts," I lied. "So when's the beer bong starting?"

"Paul freaking drank a twelve-pack of beer all by himself, so Sam and Emily went to the liquor store to get some more," Embry said. "Oh and there are still some left-over hotdogs and stuff over there by the table…I at least remembered in leaving you some food."

"Thanks, Embry. Just for thinking about me, you get to be my couch buddy. You get to spend one day with the man, myself Jacob the shaman of sexy," I responded, joking about the couch buddy—obviously.

I made my way up to the table of food. Everything looked so delicious. I didn't even know what to start with. I guess I'd just start by chomping the hotdogs. They were the really big ones, the twelve-inch sized ones. I grabbed one and threw it all inside my mouth. Yum, this twelve-inch was trouble-free. It was also juicy.

_**Leah's Point of View**_

Even though I was unsure of having a race, I still beat Jacob Black. I couldn't let anything get in my way of being the fastest—not even my monthly rag. It was so funny to see his face when I got to our camp site, first. I wish I had a camera.

I walked over to a log around the campfire and sat there. There wasn't anything on my mind, except worries. I didn't bring any extra pads with me or any extra clothes. What if I was leaking right now? I couldn't feel anything, though. I guess I was going to tough myself up when Emily came back from the store. She was the only one that lived close to the beach. Jake lived close too, but he wasn't obviously a girl… Oh wait, his sister, Rachel was back. I would ask her. Where was she anyway?

From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob stuffing his mouth with those twelve-inch hotdogs. From my point of view, that looked utterly disgusting and wrong.

I giggled at my dirty thoughts and then he turned around towards me. I put on a poker faced façade. He grinned with the mashed hotdog pieces visible. One piece fell out of his mouth. I laughed almost uncontrollably.

"Shut up, Clearwater," he mumbled.

"Jake, come here for a second," I said.

"What's up?" He finally finished chomping his hotdog and walked over to me.

"Is your sister Rachel here with Paul?"

"Yeah, she's somewhere here with him. Why?"

"None of your bees-wax, Jacob, I just need to talk to her."

"For what?"

"Don't worry about it, okay."

"Chicken shit." He muttered, leaving back to the table of food.

Now to find Rachel. She must be where Paul is, so I guess I should get searching. I could smell Paul nearby—with the loads of beer had had drunk. He was in the tent, with her. I stood up and made my way to the tent that was the farthest.

"Rachel, are you in there?" I asked, knocking on the rough tent.

Paul giggled in there. Geez, I guess I was interrupting something.

"Go away, Leah," Paul said.

"Shut up Paul," Rachel contradicted. "I'll be out in a minute, Lee."

I stood there; well I kind of stood about five meters away from there, waiting for Rachel to get out. It seemed that the more time she was in there, the more they giggled. Yep, I guess I was interrupting.

Finally, Rachel came out. She looked both ways, I guess to search for me or to just make sure Jacob didn't hear anything that was going on in there. I waved my hand and she made her way up to me.

"What's up Leah," Rachel said, smoothing her clothes.

"Rachel, I wanted to ask you if you had any pads with you. I'm on it and I think I need to change it," I admitted. This would be harder to admit to anyone else, but I already had trust in her. We've been long-time friends.

"Oh, yeah, I have some. Let's go to my house. Paul, I'll be back in ten minutes, I just need to get something from my house!"

"Hurry back," Paul called out.

Our way back to Billy's house was fast. Rachel had a fast-pace in walking. It was incredible how far her legs could stretch, but I caught up anyway. She probably just wanted to get back to Paul ASAP.

Billy was still awake when we got in. He was watching a re-run of White Sox vs. Angels baseball game.

"Hey, Billy," I said.

"Hey Leah, how's your mother?" he asked.

"She's good. She went out with Charlie tonight."

He didn't reply. He just nodded and stared at the TV again. Billy was always so eccentric.

We went into Rachel's room, Jacob's former room—he lives on the sofa, now, and she gave me my "medical" kit.

As soon as I got in the bathroom, I didn't see anything. No stains or drops…anywhere. Something was wrong. How would it just come for a few hours and then suddenly disappear? Something was wrong…very wrong.

_**Jacob's Point of View**_

Something was really weird. Did I just see my sister and Leah leave some where? Who knew? Ugh! I couldn't imagine what Paul and my sister were doing in that tent. I heard them giggling all the way over here. I was totally going to break Paul's jaw. The bad thing about breaking his jaw would be that he heals fast, so I wouldn't leave any marks. Damn it!

"Let the beer bonging begin," Seth cried. He tagged along with Sam and Emily.

"Shut up, Seth. You aren't going to be drinking. The only drink you can have is either soda or water," Sam interjected.

Sam and Seth were each carrying four boxes of twenty-fours. Emily was only carrying one.

From the other side, Rachel and Leah appeared. They were both talking, but I couldn't make them out. Leah shot Emily and Sam a quick glance and then turned back to Rachel. All the evidence was there: Leah still couldn't get over her beak-up with Sam—poor Lee. I actually felt her pain. The same thing happened with me and Bella. Well, I'm over her. I haven't seen her since her wedding. It sucked. But we still kept in touch over email. She was going to visit us next week: Halloween.

I made my way towards Leah and Rachel. I wanted to talk to Leah and express my feelings. After all, she was like me. We were always up to no good. Our future was probably worse. I also wanted to talk to her about the Cullens coming over for Halloween. I still wasn't sure what I was going to dress up as. Maybe a bloodsucker or lion…?

"Hey Rachel, Leah," I said, trying to start my conversation smoothly. "Where'd you guys go? Did you go to Billy's?"

"Yeah, Leah had to make a quick phone call to Sue, that's all," Rachel stated.

"Jared had a cell phone. She could have just used his." I knew that she way lying. She was always a bad liar.

"Shut up Jacob, mind your own business. Don't make me give you another strike," Leah said, getting pissed off.

"You're right. Sorry Leah for getting in your business. Hey can we talk for a second?" I tried to keep my cool but I didn't know how my facial expression was fixed. What if I seemed too desperate?

"Not now, I'm going to challenge Paul on the beer bong thing. That looks fun." She patted me on the back and then took my hand. She started dragging me to where Paul was.

_Wow, she's actually holding your hand, Jake_, I thought. Her hands felt silky-smooth against my russet skin. Her touch gave me a jolt. It felt like if someone blew their fist against my stomach. It was something I would never expect. This was probably going to traumatize me.

"Hey Paul," she said.

"What Leah?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"I'm challenging you one-on-one with me to do the beer bong." She looked so sure of herself.

Paul chuckled. "I accept. Sugar, you're going down."

Paul was already messed up from all the beer he drank. He's going to get beat by Leah at his own game. What a loser. I bet I could beat Leah at this game too.

"Yo, Sam, fill up the extreme-funnels. We're having a major contest between Lee and Paul." I said. Sam nodded.

Leah and Paul took their stance by the bonfire. Seth, Emily, Quil, Embry, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, me, and now Sam, were gathered to see the show. Sam handed Leah her funnel and then gave Paul his.

"I'll hold it up for Leah," I volunteered.

"I'll hold it up for Paul," Sam said. "Jared, can you take the time with your cell phone?"

"Sure thing brotha," Jared replied.

Sam and I got the tubes under the enormous funnels. This was going to be a great show.

"Are you ready guys?" Jared said, taking his cell phone out. "When I say go, you'll start chugging… One, Two, Three, GO!"

Leah immediately shoved the tube in her mouth and started gulping it down. I could hear the alcohol draining down through her system. I shot a quick glance at Paul. He looked like if he was going to pass out. His eyes were closed. All the foam from the beer was trickling down his mouth. What a pig! I went back to Leah and she was doing far better than him. There was no visible foam on the sides of her mouth.

"Done," Leah said, keyed up. She looked at Paul.

"Sucker," Paul muttered, unclenching the tube from his mouth, letting the fluid drip all over his chest. He grinned and then fell on the floor with a gigantic thud. Everyone started laughing, except Rachel; she went to go help him up, but she couldn't. Sam helped her and then dragged him to their tent. Paul was so not sober. Ha!

"Nice going Leah," I said, raising my hand for a high-five.

"Thanks," she said, clasping to my hand and then falling against by body. "Oh, sorry Jake, I'm kind of dizzy. Are you going to battle me?"

"No, Leah. I think you've had enough. You should go eat something. You haven't had anything to eat since you got here. And all that beer that you drank in the bong will make you feel sick…so eat something." I held her tight; my hands interlocking her body. Everyone was looking at us very strangely. "Leah, come on. Let's go get you something to eat."

I carried her to the tables and sat her on the log. With just a couple of beers that Sam put in her huge bong, she looked so messed up; like if she had a massive overdose. She was super wasted—she couldn't even walk. No more drinking for her, that's for sure.

I grabbed a Styrofoam plate and tossed in a piece of cold pizza, one regular sized hotdog with ketchup and some Doritos. I took one bottle of soda—2 liter—and just gave it to her. She turned her back on the food and drink.

"What's wrong Lee?" I asked, feeling a bit anxious.

"I'm just tired Jake… Oh, I've wanted to talk to you about some stuff. Can we go talk some place more private…the cliffs?"

"Sure, thing. But wait; let me go get you a pillow from one of the tents, just so you can rest your head, okay?"

"Okay, Jake." She closed her eyes and then picked up her hot dog and started devouring it.


	3. Infatuation

**Infatuation**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Leah's Point of View**_

Jake left my sight and headed for a tent. I felt so crappy. Those funnels were pretty huge. At least eight cans of beer were poured in there. I must be alcohol intolerant. Maybe I should give it another try…

"Jared, can you throw me a can?" I said.

"Sure," Jared replied, throwing the can of beer. I caught it with the hand that I held my hotdog in. Yuck, now it was covered in ketchup. I opened the can and chugged it down.

"Are you nuts," Jacob interjected, swiping the can of beer out of my hand. "You're going to get worse than you are right now. Sam said he put in nine cans of that beer into both of your funnels. Sheesh!" He took my hand and then slid it over his neck. He tugged on my body and then lifted me over his hands. I never actually knew how his arms felt around me. His arm tendons felt so huge. Wow…

"Jacob you're so strong," I said, my words just coming out in a blur. I didn't even revision them to make sure I said something non-mushy.

"Thanks Lee," he replied. "Are you sure you don't just want me to take you home?"

_Home sounds interesting, yeah, I think it'd be best to talk at home_, I thought. "Eh, okay Jacob. But hurry up. I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright, but please don't try to piss on yourself while we get there." He chuckled.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, a few minutes on the way. "I need to go pee really badly—the baddest of the bad."

"No. We'll get there pretty soon," Jacob replied.

"Please, hurry up… I don't think I could hold on."

"Fine, I'll run. But warn me before you have the urge to throw up, okay? The rode is going to be bumpy."

"Okay and you make sure that you don't throw me to the ground." I closed my eyes. I don't know what was wrong with me. Did cupid accidently miss his aim? I'm starting to feel some gushy stuff for Jacob. I've even imagined touching him. As I said, that would feel like molesting a child. He was only 17—and stuck there too. I, on the other hand, was 19—not so bad, but still it would feel wrong… Well, maybe not that wrong. The stupid pillow was in the way of our bodies contacting. Grrr!

"Okay, Leah, get off. We're here," Jacob announced, slamming the kitchen door shut.

I didn't want to let go of him but, if I didn't, that would probably freak him out. "Can you take me to the upstairs bathroom?" I said, still clinging onto him. I didn't feel dizzy anymore, but could this itsy bitsy lie keep Jacob here with me long enough? I'd give that farce pretence a chance.

Jacob transported me all the way upstairs, with both of his hands locked around my waist. I had to admit that being close to him was very relaxing; I could feel like myself around him.

Jacob blasted my door open and sat me on the bed. I needed to change into my pajamas to feel more comfortable. These short shorts were feeling too tight. I jumped off of the bed, feeling wobbly and headed over to my closet. I scanned my pajamas section and there were no pants. That whole section was desolate. Great, what was I going to wear now? All of my clothes to sleep were either in the washing machine or in the garbage. I would just have to wear a tank top and my worn out girl boxers. I grabbed them and immediately left to the bathroom. I slipped everything off and took a quick shower. I was also relieved that I made it just in time—no accidents along the way.

"Jacob, are you still here?" I said, coming out of the foggy bathroom. I crossed the hall into my room. I searched for him in the dark shadows of my room. There he was, sitting on my window, staring deeply onto the moon.

"I see you're much better. So…you want to talk now?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the moon. He finally twisted his gaze and launched himself on the bed.

"Jake! My bed didn't cost crap, okay. Stop acting like a moron." I crossed the room and the jumped on the bed too.

"I thought you said that we couldn't jump on the bed, huh?" He said, intersecting his arms.

"I said that _you_ couldn't jump on my bed like that. Compared to me, you're a freaking mammoth." I chuckled.

"Okay, enough talk… so… Bella and Edward are coming over for Halloween next week. I'm the one that's planning the party."

_**Jacob's Point of View**_

"I need your help too, Lee," I added quickly. "I haven't seen her in a long time and I want to make this the best time of her eternal life. Oh and I wanted to give you a choice…well, some options, to be more clear."

"First, I want to hear the party plans," she said, bluntly. She lay over the pillow and closed her eyes. "And then after you finish explaining, I want to hear your choices—or whatever.

"Okay, so for the party, I thought that we should all get dressed up, you know. Take out the inner child in us. And then, maybe we could go paintballing or play something extreme in the woods. And if that sounds too gay, then we could go to Dr. Carlisle's house and play Guitar Hero… I don't know. What do you think?" I thought these were all great ideas, but I didn't know if Leah would agree.

She re-opened her eyes and smiled at me. "I think costumes are okay; too childish, but okay. I think I want to go dressed up as Tinker Bell. She's awesome. Are you going to go dressed up as the Wolverine?" We chuckled.

"Not a bad idea, Lee. I was thinking about annoying the leeches and dressing up as a vampire, but the Wolverine sounds better." I repositioned myself, lying on the bed and closing my eyes, next to Leah. "Oh, and Tinker Bell isn't a bad one either… You know which one I thought would have suited you best?"

"What?" She laid her head on her hand.

"I think a harpy costume would suit you best."

She bulged her hazel eyes at me. She looked one-hundred percent furious. She turned around and stood up from the bed. She paced back and forth; she seemed to be thinking. Uh-oh, I think I went too far this time.

"Strike three and you're out," she said, grabbing her lamp and throwing it at my face. With my spontaneous effects, I blocked it with my elbow. The crash only hurt for a second.

I winced. "Sorry, it was only a suggestion. That lamp was pretty. What's Sue going to say when she finds out that you "broke" your lamp?"

She smiled. "Well, I'll just tell her that some creep came up through my window…and that I used it as self-defense."

Still pacing in the dark, I observed her every movement, just to be safe. She could grab her door next time and shoot it at me for all I knew. Now looking at her, I admired the way she was. She was beautiful in a way. But who knew that I would come across some deep feelings of lust for her? Something was wrong with my brain. I stood up and walked beside her, putting one hand on her shoulder. I tugged her back to the bed.

"Let's just keep on talking," I said, glancing at her clock. "I'll have to leave in an hour. I have to go help Sam clean up and drag Seth back here before your mom comes back."

"Fine. So, what were you saying about choices? What do you mean by that?"

"I was talking to Billy one night and he said that the council was going to start making us do school work. The whole pack is going to have to study together at Old Quil's basement. They're concerned about our futures. I don't have a future anymore so I'm not even going to join."

She sat Indian-style on the bed. "You don't have a future? So, you're just going to be like this for the rest of your life? What are you expecting to do when Billy's gone?"

"I've decided that I might leave the pack. I want to live with the Cullens. I'll be a nomad and besides, living with them wouldn't be that hard. I know how to handle Rosalie, so it doesn't matter."

"Are you out of your mind, Jacob? You're willing to leave the reservation and quit your post as Alpha to be with the Cullens for eternity? That's bull. I'd rather see you damned than to leave us. How would Billy take this? You're his only son; you should make him proud. I'm disappointed…"

I noticed a tear coming straight down her cheeks. I reached for it. At the same time I caressed her face. It was so smooth. "It was only a thought. I'm still not even sure if that's what I want to happen. It was only an objective, okay Leah. Don't fret."

I held her and twisted her onto my lap. Her face pulled onto my shoulder. Her shredded tears traveled down my body. They were warm. Her body was also warm; her heat radiated through me from her mostly uncovered body. This felt perfect. Who would have thought that I would feel something towards Leah? _I hope this doesn't go wrong. Leah is your Beta. What will the others think of you_, I thought, lingering my fingers through her dark hair.

Minutes and minutes passed by. Our positions stayed the same; Leah didn't move an inch. Her breathing had become slower—she fell asleep. Wow, Leah fell asleep in my arms. This was a real shocker. I glanced at the clock and it was late. I had to get back to our camp and clean up all the evidence. I wouldn't be cleaning anyone's throw up—Paul's.

I sluggishly got up from the bed, Leah still in my arms, and then placed her under the covers. She looked just like an angel when she was unconscious. I swept my fingers through her hair one more time. I walked back to her opened window. Just before I jumped off, I turned around to shoot one more glance at her. She was still unconscious—good. I jump off and ran through the woods, still keeping Leah stuck in my mind.

_**Leah's Point of View**_

I felt secure, for once, wrapped around Jacob's arms. I felt complete; safe from the fires of hell that stalked me. I was wishing that his choices were just some stupid ideas. I didn't want him to leave us, especially me. Watching him leave the reservation just to be able to live forever was painful; a scalpel shoved into my wrists…

The tears fell against my face, then onto his chest. Some time came around and I felt tired, I needed to get to sleep…but Jacob, he was still here. He had to leave soon anyway, so sleeping was a better idea than to feel him disengage me from him. I closed my eyes, slowly letting sleep overcome me…

I woke up to a loud ruckus across the hall. I peeked at my clock—two o'clock in the morning. Mom wasn't supposed to get home until later. She said that she'd call when she was about to come home from her date with Charlie. From what I heard, they were going down to Oregon. Maybe she called while I was sleeping. I am a heavy sleeper, after all. I groggily got up from the bed and made my way up to the door. The lights were shining through the cracks. _Seth's probably looking for candy,_ I thought.

"Seth, what are you doing?" I asked, speedily opening the door.

It wasn't Seth, it was Jacob. He had Seth slumped over his back. There was bad odor of liquor… Oh no, Seth was drinking. That little mischievous brat!

"He passed out on his twentieth beer," Jacob responded quickly.

"Wasn't Sam supposed to be taking care of him?" I walked forward, tilting Seth's head up to inspect his face. That little monster, he was way passed out; intoxicated with all that beer that he drank. "Put him down Jake, he should be the one taking care of himself—not you."

"I tried that already. That was the noise that probably woke you up. Leah, help me open his door. He is heavier than your average backpack—heavier than you." Jacob looked wary; tired.

I helped him open the door. Jacob walked towards Seth's bed and gently slid the covers over him. He walked out down towards the end of the hall; the bathroom. He rummaged through the cupboards and then closed them. Jacob came back in the room with a bucket. He laid it over Seth's night table.

"Why does he need a bucket?" I asked.

Jacob looked at me like if my question was a stupid question. Through the dark room, I saw him make a this-question-is-so-obvious face. "Just in case he needs to throw up, Leah," he said. "Let's get out of here; your mom is just outside talking to Charlie in the car. You better get to sleep before she suspects something fishy."

He grabbed my hand and then dragged me back into my room and sat me on the bed. He stalked back outside and closed Seth's room and swapped the hall lights off. After that, he came back into my room and silently closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay, Jacob?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Yeah, kind of… Okay, if your mom finds out that Seth is sick, just tell her that he ate some bad fish fry, alright?" Jacob said, now leaning against my opened window. "And have a good night, Lee. Oh and before I forget, tomorrow we're going to meet up at the Cullen's house to talk to Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme are out of town right now…"

I stood up, walking close beside him. "I'll meet up at your house when I wake up. And if I'm late, then just stop by and wake me up yourself."

"Sure, sure."

"And thanks for being with me. It helped a lot." I leaned in close to his face and swiped a kiss on his beautiful cheek. Through the Moon's beams, I thought I saw him blush. I guess my superficial powers were still in me. I smiled. "Now get out before my mom finds you here stalking me." I gave him a light push.

"I'm here whenever you need me." He quickly launched himself out. He sprinted across my backyard like the batman; dark and mysterious. Something about Jacob made me want to howl uncontrollably at the Moon. I giggled at the thought.

* * *

Hey Guys! I'd really appreciate it if you would leave comments and review :D I wanna know what you guys think of this story!


	4. Trick or Treat

**Trick-or-Treat**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Jacob's Point of View**_

After the week of the bonfire, we met up at the Cullen mansion to re-discuss our plans. The house seemed very different since the last time we came to visit Bella—the day she officially got married with Edward. I guess it was also different because it was only Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper that were living here now. Rosalie and Emmett went on a trip around the world and Bella and Edward went somewhere on their honeymoon and never came back. Now that she was coming back to Forks, I was absorbed in how she would look like—the real her, not just some ultimately pretty girl in pictures that she had sent me of her and Edward.

It turns out that she didn't look that different than in her pictures. She had a much more paler complexion—just like the rest of the Cullens. She also had those topaz eyes. Did I mention the worst part of her? Uh, no. Well, she stinks! Not to be mean, but it is true. Especially if they're all together, the aroma hits you like a million dodging bullets.

"Hey, Bells, nice to finally have you back," I said, trying to give her a hug, but then cringed back. She held her nose in response.

"Jake, you stink," Bella said, apologetically. "Sorry, first I have to get used to your scent, then maybe I'll let you hug me."

"Hey, Edward, looking stony, as usual." I patted him on the back, too hard to even make it a friendly pat.

"Silly mutt," Edward muttered.

"So what time are we going to have our Halloween party, guys? I'm dying to get dressed in my costume. It's going to be the best!" Emmett roared, chuckling.

Alice and Edward laughed quietly. I didn't get what was so funny. I turned around to see the rest of my pack and they were still. None of them saw something to laugh at. Leah and Jared were quietly whispering inarticulately. Sam and Seth lounged by a nearby tree. Quil and Embry flanked me.

"Alice, Edward, you guys better not tell anybody what I'm going to come dressed as. It's top secret. Rosalie doesn't even know. Alice, I think I'm going to need you to come to the mall with me… I need your head," Emmett said, pointing a finger at Edward and Alice.

"Speaking of Rosalie—where is she?" Bella said.

"She's helping Carlisle do some quick paper work with Jasper and the hospital. Since the façade of them being twins, then they'll have to be seen doing regular stuff together," Alice replied.

I looked at my clock—it was four in the afternoon. "The party is best if we start it around twilight. We'll be back in a few hours. Oh and do you guys need money for the food—our food? I got fifty on me right now." I took them out of my cut shorts and handed them to Alice; she was trustworthy enough. "See you guys later."

"So, Leah, what are you going to come dressed as?" Embry asked, while walking back to the reservation, in the woods.

"Something," Leah bluntly replied.

"That's gay," Seth said "I think I'm going to come dressed as Charlie. I don't think he'll let me borrow his gun, though."

"Charlie isn't good for you. You don't even know how to respect the alcoholic law—juvenile delinquent," Sam said, harking back to the day he got drunk.

"What are you going to come dressed as, brother-in-law?" Paul said. I hated it when he called me brother-in-law. It was almost like an offense for him thinking of me like that.

"Shut up Paul. If Rachel even marries you, you're still going to be like my friend. So don't get too comfortable calling me that.

"Just tell us what you're going to be, dammit," Jared said, finally speaking since being with the Cullens.

"_The Wolverine_," I said, emphasizing the whole sentence and making my voice sound huskier. "You're still going to be Tinker Bell, right Leah?"

"Nah, I changed my mind. I think I'll just go dressed up as myself," Leah stated.

"You suck, Lee. The party is supposed to be about dressing up," Jared said.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you expecting to wear? A skirt and a bra?" Leah spat.

Everyone laughed at her statement, even Jared. Out of nowhere Leah pushed Jared into a tree. Everyone laughed even harder—so did I. Paul fell on the floor, revolving all over the place; so childish, but funny to see. The only one that kept his cool was Sam. Jared shifted from the floor rubbing his head. He quickly got up and kicked Paul while walking back towards me and Leah.

"Very funny, ha-ha," Jared said. "But what Leah did to me now isn't as bad as her beating you at the beer bong. And then when you fell on the floor after not even finishing your bong."

Sam smiled. He was surely getting entertained by this show. Paul stopped laughing and got up. He stalked over to where Jared was.

"Let's have a race, loser. Whoever loses will have to come to the Halloween party with lingerie. One, two, three, go!"

Paul had a head-start first. Jared quickly got it together and rushed out of our sight. I had my bet on Jared. Simultaneously, Sam, Seth, Leah, Embry and me looked at each other and then chuckled. A guy wearing lingerie would totally humiliate themselves.

It was almost six and I still had to pick up Leah and Seth. Before I left from my house, I made sure that my dagger-looking wolverine claws were steadily strapped onto my hands. They looked real, but if you observed up close, you'd notice the brown plastic around my wrists. As soon as I was in my white shirt and old jeans, I left off running to the Clearwater's' house. Leah's light from her room was on. I guess I would make my breathtaking entrance through her window. I'd leave her breathless. I looked at my claws and wondered if they would help me get into her window faster. It wouldn't work though because these were just replicas. Damn. I climbed onto her apple tree and launched myself into her window.

Her room was vacant. It smelled like flowers in here; the sweet aroma made my mouth water. I heard faint footsteps coming down the hall. They didn't sound like Leah, it sounded like Sue. I quickly ducked under her bed and tried to make myself more petite by holding onto my legs. The door creaked open. Looking through the space under her bed, it was Sue, putting down a hamper full of folded clothes. She kicked it off into a corner and then left. _Phew, that was a close one,_ I thought.

"Leah, I left your clothes in your room. I'm expecting for them to be put away before you leave," Sue said, right outside the hall.

"Sure, mom… Are you going out with Charlie again, tonight?" Leah responded.

"Yeah, we're just going out for dinner and then he has to get back to the station to take some rounds; being Halloween and all. But then we might spend some time with Billy at his house," She started walking down the stairs.

The door from Leah's room creaked open slowly. From under the bed, she was barefoot. Her toenails were painted green—Tinker Bell's main mojo color. "Jake I know you're under there. Get out of my bed. I could smell you from across the hall," she said, walking towards her folded clothes at the corner of her room.

I gave up and got out from under her bed. She was wrapped in a thick blue towel. She had barely finished taking a shower. I looked away, regretting to even get out from under there. "Oh, sorry, you could have warned me that you were naked. I would've just busted myself from here."

"I'm not naked you idiot. I'm just covering up so that my mom wouldn't see the costume. It looks like I just got out of the shower because I put water on my arms and hair so she could believe that I did barely get out," she stated, now getting a comb, swiping it through her tangled short hair.

"Prove it." I sat on the bed. One part of me was hoping that she was saying the truth, while the other hoped different. _Get a grip, Jake. Next time you think like that, you're going to regret it_, I thought.

She removed the thick towel and what do you know? She was saying the truth. She had a lime-green dress on; it looked just like the one that Tinker Bell wore. The dress fit her well. It showed of her curves. Instead of a string that would wrap her hair, she put on a sparkly diadem. She walked over to her closet and went through a couple shoe boxes. She took out a pair of flats. When she was finally finished and done, there was only one word to describe her: beautifully dazzling. Okay that was two words, but it didn't make a difference.

"You like?" Leah said, twirling around showing me every angle of her costume.

"It's unique," I said, standing up and observing her more closely. "How about your wings? Where are they?"

"Seth was playing fairy, himself. He has them in his room. All we all set? Oh and by the way, nice costume, Wolverine."

I put my hands on my hips, making a model pose. "Well thanks. And yep, let's go. We're a bit late."

"Hold on, let me get Seth." She exited her room and walked into his. "Mom, we'll be back later. We're going to go to a Halloween party at the Cullen's house. Bye." Seth dressed up as a cop, walked in first and then Leah. We all jumped out the window and began walking. Seth was the one that kept conversation. All he talked about was the way that he loved things.

"Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil are supposed to meet us here," I said, scrutinizing through the trees to see if I spotted anyone from the pack. Laughter was heard from across the trail from where we were. Guess they're laughing nonstop on whoever got to wear the lingerie. We all crossed the trail, coming up to the guys. I should say that I was impressed with their creativity. It was Paul who lost the bet. He was wearing a pink velvet top with pink short shorts. To complement his outfit, he also used pink bunny slippers. This was too hilarious. Seth, Leah, and I joined in the mocking laughter too.

Sam went dressed as Spiderman. The costume fit him incredibly well. He could almost pass as the real one, if such thing were true. Jared dressed up as Scream. His blood-pumped—all fake blood, of course—mask was lying on the ground. His black robe decked all the way to the floor. Embry and Quil were both dressed in long robes—Quil had a green one and Embry had a red one. I perused Embry's face and he had painted a scar across his forehead. Finally going over my mind on what they were dressed as, I came across Harry Potter, the one and only. They also carried their 'wands' on either side of their hands.

"We were waiting for you here about ten minutes ago. Are we leaving already? Jared asked, putting on his mask. "I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, let's jet," I replied. I was kind of hungry too, I guess.

We reached the Cullen mansion in less than five minutes. Thanks to Jared's impatient strides, we made it on time. The house was decorated with lanterns on every tree that surrounded the house. There were a total of fifteen pumpkin carvings on the front porch. I was hoping more of a traditionally vampire spook house. Alice should have made it into one scary vamp crib. We reached the front door of the house and just walked in. Carlisle and Esme always said that I should treat this like my own house; I was welcomed here all the time.

The inside was duller than outside. There were no hints of Halloween in here, besides the huge table with food on it. The table also had bowls with insect-looking thingamabobs. That looked completely disgusting, even for a joke.

"Hey, guys," Alice said, casually walking down the grand staircase. She was dressed as a pirate lady. She looked super cute—in a friendly way. Her poufy black miniskirt was extraordinary matched with crisscrossed leggings and shadowy flats. She also wore a black skull bandanna. "Come sit on the couch. The rest are still getting ready; they'll be down in a sec."

We all slouched on the white couches. Alice sat in between me and Leah. Paul switched on the big flat screen. The Mariners were playing the Dodgers. There was a barking sound coming from the kitchen. I turned to Alice and made me what's-going-on face. She keenly smiled.

"I got a puppy," She overzealously said. "Anniversary gift from Jasper—let me go get it." With poise, she leapt off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I could hear her croon the name 'Armani.' What an awkward name to call a puppy. She came back to the living room carrying a tiny little white puppy. Okay, now I know why she named the cute little puppy Tiny. The white puppy was wearing a red ribbon.

"You guys like? I barely got her today. I named her Armani because that designer is me and Jasper's favorite. This Maltese won't grow as much. She'll stay the same. Want to touch it Jacob?" She said, hanging me her tiny little puppy.

"Wow, she doesn't weigh a lot. She's such a cutie," I said. "Hey Armani, you're so adorable." I gently stroke her wet nose. "How old is she?"

"She's about one week old." She replied, taking Tiny away from me. She handed her to Leah.

"What a nice puppy," Leah said.

"So when are they going to come downstairs?" Seth asked.

"One more second for sure." She said. Alice was never wrong. "Oh and nice outfit, Paul. You look super good in that lingerie. Wait, but you're not wearing a thong." We all started chuckling again.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please receive Emmett with a standing ovation," Emmett, himself, roared from the top of the grand staircase. "You will now be witnessing the Queen of Media! Woo!" Emmett slowly began clanking down the stairs. WHAT ON EARTH WAS HE WEARING?! Oh my gosh. He is so freaking crazy!

"Hey ladies, you ready to have the best party of the year?!" Emmett said, booming with laughter, twisting himself around so we saw his Halloween costume.

* * *

Review my story. let me know what you think :D It'll make my day.


	5. Trick or Treat Part 2

**Trick-or-Treat**

_**Chapter 4; Part 2**_

_**Emmett's point of View**_

This Halloween was going to be the best on everyone's list of BESTEST HALLOWEENS EVERS! I had the brilliant idea of dressing up as something no one would ever dare to get dressed up as. This secret would be kept locked in a closet. Except that Edward and Alice had already found out, which sucked, but they wouldn't tell anyone—I knew that for a fact. Alice had accompanied me to the mall after our meeting at the front of the house. She helped me get my props ready for this afternoon.

I locked myself in our bedroom—Rosalie and mine. I didn't let anyone see the shopping bags that I brought from the car. It would get screwed up if anyone did see me. I took out the glossy black miniskirt, hot pink fishnets, purple tank top, leather whip, and my blonde wig. This Halloween, I decided that I was going to be a stripper. I was in complete ecstasy over my choice of clothing; thanks to my little sister Alice. _I'm forgetting something, I just can't hit the spot,_ I thought. I went over my mind… Oh, my high heels; this costume couldn't be anything with the stiletto high top boots. I took them out of my Giorgio Armani shopping bag and carefully zipped them on. I walked in front of Rosalie's full-sized mirror and looked at myself—I was such an extravagant beauty. I looked so beautiful. If I could cry, I would have done it right now; my beauty just knocked me breathless.

I opened the door and double checked if anyone was in the halls. It appeared that there was no one. I silently walked down the hall towards the grand staircase. From the smell of it, the Quileute wolves were already here—no offense to their smell. I like them. I walked a little slower—I couldn't afford for my heels to break—now arriving at the top of the stairs.

"One more second for sure," I heard Alice say from the living room. "Oh and nice outfit, Paul. You look super good in that lingerie. Wait, but you're not wearing a thong." They all started chuckling again.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please receive Emmett with a standing ovation," I roared from the top of the staircase. "You will now be witnessing the Queen of Media! Woo!" I slowly began clanking down the stairs. Everyone had wide eyes on me. I knew I was too gorgeous to get rejected by their gazes. "Hey ladies, you ready to have the best party of the year?!" I boomed with laughter at their reactions. Jared and Paul's mouths fell open. I twisted my body around so they could fully see my costume.

"Nice costume, Emmett," Sam said, chuckling from the sofa. "I would've never expected you to wear that."

"The others are coming down to witness his costume right now," Alice said, her eyes going back to the staircase, holding her cute new puppy, Armani. In their human speed, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Rose descended from the stairs. They were all shocked, especially Rosalie. She had a grin on her face, though.

Esme was dressed as Catwoman. She had the long tight glossy suit on with the knee length stilettos. Her shoes looked just like mine, except that my heels were wider. Esme looked so beautiful tonight.

Carlisle was dressed as a Musketeer. He was definitely going old-status on us. He looked great though. He looked funny in that silly hat too.

Bella was in a dark cloak. I wasn't sure what comic book character she was imitating. I guess she wasn't jacking anyone's style; she had her own costume. She looked cool.

My bro, Eddie, was dressed as a doctor. _That's retarded… Oh snap, sorry Edward. I didn't mean to think that, even though I was going to tell you later,_ I thought, remembering that he was able to read minds. Scrubs went good with him, I think.

Jasper looked hilarious. He was dressed up as a soldier from the Confederate Army. I think that that was the real uniform he wore back then. It looked discolored and ragged, but it did smell like Downy. What a beautiful scent.

Last but not least, my babe. She was so freaking gorgeous in that Angel costume she wore; white skinny jeans with a white tank-top and white heels. She got rid of the halo, though. Halo or no halo, she still looked the best. Rosalie and I were definitely going to hit the woods tonight after everyone left. We would keep a clear distance from the house though; we wouldn't want to disturb anyone. A little giggle escaped from my mouth. Everyone stared at me. I winked at Rosalie.

"So what are we going to do first?" Bella asked.

"First we're going to play Truth or Dare, but then we're going to do it the Cullen style," Alice said. "Let me just take Armani to the bedroom so she won't have to witness anymore of Emmett's weird outfit." Jasper quickly followed behind her. I took no offense in my costume; it was perfectly perfect.

"Well, Esme and I aren't going to be sticking around tonight. We're scheduled to host a fundraiser for the hospital. I guess we'll see you later," Carlisle said.

"When I come back, this house better be the way I left it," Esme warned. Nobody took her seriously though; she'd never go crazy on us if we messed up the house. We did it all the time, but soon after, we would make Alice clean it. Carlisle and Esme left in a blur. Jasper and Alice were back after they left.

"Let's get this party started!" Jacob thrilled.

* * *

What do you think?


	6. Trick or Treat Part 3

**Trick-or-Treat**

_**Chapter 4; Part 3**_

_**Leah's Point of View**_

We all sat around a circle. Seth and Embry sat right next to me. We were going to play "Extreme Cullen Truth or Dare." I was actually excited for what was to come. I gazed at everyone around me: Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Sam, Jared, Seth, Embry, Quil, Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Paul. I thought that Emmett's costume was the most extreme. His totally beat Paul's line of lingerie. Jacob stood up and quickly ran to the table that had the excessive amount of food and snatched two large Hot-Cheeto bags. He threw one towards Jared, almost smacking into my face. That sucker…

Alice revolved the empty Coca-Cola bottle and it landed on Emmett. I wonder what the psychic was going to dare him to do. Emmett clapped his hands and impatiently fidgeted on the floor. It was funny when he did that; he acted so much like a child.

"Emmett—dare or extreme dare?" Alice asked, her face composed.

"Um dare—Wait, no, I take that back—I pick… Extreme Dare. Alice, you better hit me with your best shot," Emmett answered, getting up from the circle and then spontaneously shaking his man hips.

Alice laughed silently. "I dare you to go down to the police station and talk to the police officers—Charlie isn't there so don't worry, Bella. Make talk with them and ask them if they're single. And whatever else you think would be funny."

We all got up from the circle and ran outside. Getting to the police station would take us at least two or three minutes. The vampires would be there in probably in less than a second. They preferred to hitch us a ride and we edgily accepted—not me though. I was able to keep up with Edward, just a smidge behind. We all started racing through the woods onto the main rode that led us to the station.

We all crouched behind the bushes, waiting for Emmett to make his weird entrance. Good thing the windows were opened wide. Emmett took his stance right outside and fixed his shirt and wig. He struck his arm with the whip and then entered the building with a tiny giggle.

"Hi officers," Emmett began, with a womanly soprano voice. "I'm kind of lost."

"Good evening… Miss… How can we help you?" One of the officers asked, bewildered on weather Emmett was a man or a woman.

"Oh, no, this is a costume. My name is Alex, but I call my self Alice. So… You boys single?" Emmett started twirling his hair. He sounded ridiculously funny at trying to seduce old police men. He whipped the front desk with the leather lash and blew one of the officers a kiss.

"Sir, I mean, Miss, I think it's awfully late. You should get going back home," the second officer said.

"Can I holler at you guys some time? I'm just a professional dancer, but I do other professional things," Emmett said, winking. And at that moment he "dropped" his whip. He turned around, so his ass could be facing the officers, and then did the 'Bend and Snap.' One of the officers covered their mouth to try to hide their gag. The other one was really perverted; he followed Emmett's 'Bend and Snap' pose all the way to the floor. "Gotta run boys," Emmett said, darting out of the building with his whip in hand.

We all maniacally laughed. Especially Jacob and Paul. These booty-holes thought everything was funny. Rosalie chuckled to herself. I was impressed that he could pull this off.

In a minute, we all arrived back at the Cullen mansion. I sat out for the rest of the game. I didn't want to do anything retarded to mess up my reputation. Besides, Sam was here, and I wouldn't want to be doing anything near him. Every time Sam accompanied us some place, I'd really feel uncomfortable. Everyone, mainly, chose dare. Jacob dared Jasper and Edward to have a food eating contest. Jasper and Edward looked at the food like if it was something from space; he said that this would be a very unpleasant dare. Either way, Jasper won.

The one Truth that got the heck laughing out of us was Bella's secret making out confession. Of course it was Emmett who asked her the weirdest question.

"Bella… How many times have you and Edward done it? Answer honestly—we have Alice on our side," Emmett asked, chuckling.

She looked at Edward wryly. "Um, I don't know. I know for sure that it was more than twenty times," she admitted.

"Do you guys have good memories? Alice was telling us one day that on your honey moon you guys broke Esme's headboard back at Isle Esme." Emmett clapped his hands like the dork her was. Rosalie and Edward simultaneously reached out to slap Emmett behind the head.

Eventually we called it quits playing Truth or Dare. Edward brought down his Play Station 3 and introduced us to the new Guitar Hero game. Paul and Jacob stormed out at how they would beat each other at the game. Everyone decided that the guitar battles would be Vampires VS Werewolves. Bella and Jacob were up first. This would be something worth watching.

I watched how their fingers pressed each button: green, red, yellow, blue and orange. They were playing one of the hardest songs. Bella was sure to win, but Jared "accidently" bumped into her, making her mess up on the chords. Jacob was victorious. That was one win for the Wolves.

Up next it was Seth and Alice. This one would be the hardest. Seth was a major expert at Guitar Hero. Alice looked frustrated. This time, Seth got to pick a song of his choice. He chose "Black Magic Woman" by Santana. The notes were coming pretty quickly. Seth got a head-start, making Alice miss one note. That'd be the end. Seth would be victorious over little Alice.

I didn't want to play. I wouldn't want to annihilate the winning streak of the pack. I did feel a little drowsy. I would ask Rosalie—she's the nicest to me, unbelievably—if I could take a few zees. I walked over to her and Emmett and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rosalie, is it okay if I could use one of your guest rooms to take a little nap?" I asked, not putting any effort to raise my voice over the howls and wails of the boys.

"Sure, Leah. I'll accompany you. I want to change into something more nightish," Rosalie replied, releasing Emmett from her grasp.

We walked up silently through the grand staircase and made our way into one of the guest rooms. Little Armani was resting on that bed.

"Whoops. I forgot that Alice's own dog had a room. I'll take you to the one by my room," she said again, going back down the hall.

We arrived in a big white room. It looked just like a very rich hotel area; lavish. Little purple candles were arranged on the small nightstand. I went to sit on the bed; the texture felt amazing.

"Thanks Rosalie," I said. "You're nice. I actually kinda like you. No offense."

"I kinda like you too Leah. You smell way better than those mutts downstairs," she replied, with a chuckle. "You don't even smell like dog, you smell like… Well I don't know how to explain it. But your smell is clear; water-like. So I guess I should leave. You do look pretty tired."

"Thanks again."

"Yup." She switched off the lights and then vanished.

Rosalie was cool. I wonder why I never noticed before. The last time I had talked to her, she was angry at Jacob for making stupid-blonde jokes. But she never took out anything on me. I was thankful for that—at least someone liked me, just a little. I took off my wings and my flats. For once in my life I did feel tired. I felt incapacitated; not wanting to move. I closed my eyes, letting sleep control my mind…

_"Dad, is there someone out there for me? I feel lonely all the time. I need you back. I need to know that someone is here with me, willing to catch me if I stumble… I need you. Come back, please," I said, holding onto my father's hands in a bright tunnel._

_"My Leah, my beautiful daughter. I'm always here for you. Even though you don't see me, I'm always here. Keep your heart open. Never be afraid to love again. Resentment is never the answer. Just keep you heart open," he replied._

_I held onto his hands, never wanting to part from them. Tears escaped from my eyes. I need him more than anything in the world. I never got to tell him how much I loved him before he died. _

_"It's no use, dad," I said, again. "I'm fatally doomed. I'm an infinite dead end. I just want you to come back." I couldn't feel my dad by my side anymore. He had somehow slipped away. I stared at my surroundings. I wasn't in the bright tunnel anymore. I was in the woods; all the color faded, making the scenery black and white._

_"Dad, where are you?" I called out, rushing through the trees. My speed killed me. I tried to run fast, but I couldn't. I was sluggish. This was a time when you wished that you could run faster, but no matter how hard you tried, you were still at a reduced speed._

_I heard an abrupt shriek through the woods. I ran towards the piercing sound. There was a mangled body of a woman lying on the ground. There was also a man crouched beside her. The man with dark skin was covered in blood, holding a switchblade—I cringed at the sight._

_Hovering closer to the mangled body, I started recognizing the dead body and the man. I felt asphyxiated when I recognized the man and the broken body. It was me—I was the victim. The murderer was… Jake?_

"Murderer!" I shrieked breathlessly, waking up from my daunting dream. _It was a dream,_ I thought_, all a dream._ I was covered in sweat. I needed to use the washroom. Just then, there was a hard knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called. No one answered. I got up from the bed and walked to the door. I opened it and there was nobody there.

The lights from the hall were shut off. There were no lights on, actually. There was no noise coming from the living room either. The hair on my arms shot up. I was scared. Where was everybody? They wouldn't just leave me here all alone, would they? I rushed back to the side of the bed and put on my flats and just carried my wings. I gently walked down the hall, trying to find the switch for the lights. I found it, but when I would try to switch them on nothing would turn on. My heartbeat was starting to thrust, wanting to jump out my chest.

"Jacob? Seth?" I called out. There was no reply. "Rosalie? Alice?" There was still no answer.

I was almost at the top of the staircase. Wait, no. Crap, I was all the way opposite of the staircase. Damn, I had to go back the other direction now. There was a whimpering sound in one of the rooms. I recognized it as Armani's cries. I opened the door and the puppy immediately boosted herself up into my arms. Armani was shaking. Poor thing must've been scared because it was left alone. Armani whimpered and squirmed in my arms. What the hell was wrong with this dog?

There was an awkward smell coming from this room also. It was a scent that only a vampire would leave. I knew what was going on now. The pack and the Cullens were playing a prank on me. I was sure of it. _Edward, you're idea was so lame. It didn't work so come out now,_ I thought, knowing Edward would tell everyone that I figured out this foolish attempt to scare me.

"Stop trying to scare me, you bunch of idiots. Get the hell out of where you are," I said, annoyed. I started walking inside of the room where Armani was, noticing that the tall glass window was opened. What the hell…?

I walked towards it, letting Armani tumble on the bed. The breeze blew in, shooting the stinging vampire smell, making me cringe. Their smell never hit me like it did now. Ugh, this was so unbearable!

It was so fast that I didn't know what hit me. Something brick-hard blew into my face…

* * *

So... what did you think? Good enough?


	7. Trick or Treat Part 4

**Trick-or-Treat**

_**Chapter 4; Part 4**_

_**Jacob's Point of View**_

We were brilliantly successful; we beat the Cullens at Guitar Hero. They claimed it all to be Emmett's fault because he was wearing stilettos. It was all somehow kind of funny. The one that seemed the angriest was Blondie. I wonder what her problem was. I guess I should make an attempt to irritate her even more.

"Hey Rosa-Leech," I said. "What do you call blonde twins doing bubble gum commercials?" I grinned at her.

"Humor me, mutt," she said, uninterested in my humor.

_Has she heard this one before?_ I mentally asked Edward. He shook his head no. "Double-Dumb—No offense Jasper… You know, since you aren't literally related.

Emmett chuckled. So did Bella, Alice, and Jasper. My pack didn't find this funny, only Paul did—what a loser… again.

"One day I'm going to _accidentally_ shove my heel right up your—," Rosalie started saying, but then she luckily got cut off by Alice.

"Carlisle is going to call in a minute," she said. "He and Esme want us to help him give out the goodie-bags to the little kids that are in the hospital. So, let's go."

"Where's Leah?" I asked, now realizing that she wasn't with us. "Did she leave home already?"

"No, you stupid, she's sleeping upstairs. She's tired," Rosalie replied.

"I think we should leave her to rest. Werewolves are grumpy when you wake them up," Bella said.

"Yeah, we should. Armani will keep her company. I'll let her stay. We'll only be gone for an hour," Alice coincided.

The hospital was freaking deserted. No one was here, except the dressed-up personnel and some families. Being here made me shudder. I never liked hospitals and needles. Paul and Jared decided to skip the hospital due to their costumes. We knew it was some lame excuse. They just wanted to spend time with their imprints—but before, they would go grab a bite from an In-N'-Out Burger right across the hospital. I couldn't blame them though. This is what imprinting does to you; it makes you someone you're not. I had no interest in imprinting, yet. Hopefully I would stay single for life… Nah, that's lame, I just hope I have a future with some girl.

"Good timing," Carlisle said, arranging some blue and pink bags into a box when we entered his office. That must be the candy that we're going to deliver to the kids. "Choose a partner and get a box. I will be giving you the floors on which you're going to be delivering."

I looked around, seeing that everyone had gotten paired up: Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Embry with Quil, and Seth with Sam. Great, now who was going to be my partner?

"Uh, Dr. Fang, there's a problem. I don't have a partner… What am I supposed to do?" I said, nonchalantly. If I was lucky, he would send me home.

"You could just follow Quil and Embry. There's no problem with that," Carlisle responded.

"Sure, sure."

Embry grabbed the box and Carlisle handed me the slip. We would have to go all over the second floor.

Our way up to the second floor was quiet. I need to start conversation ASAP. "Embry, what's wrong with you? I've been seeing you eye Leah for the past week. Why don't you just ask her out already?" I was only kidding. Embry would never want to date Leah.

"What the hell?! I haven't been checking Leah out. If she saw me doing that, I wouldn't be here," Embry responded, going berserk. "She'd probably rip my eyes out from the socket. Though I got to admit that that night of the bonfire, she did look good."

That was a low blow for me. Leah was just like my sister. The way Embry spoke about her was rude. I punched him in the gut. He almost fell down the stairs, but I decided to be the good guy—again—and pull him up.

"Now what was that for? You were the one that started the speculation about Lee. It's your fault if you didn't want to hear me," Embry said, rubbing his abdomen.

"We shouldn't be fighting here. This is a hospital you morons," Quil whispered.

_**Paul's Point of View**_

"What are you and Rachel going to be doing tonight?!" Jared howled, whacking me in the head with the burger bag. "Let's go to a strip club! You'll be the stripper."

"Nah, I'm just going to chill with Rachel tonight," I replied halting, snapping the heels off of my feet. "You're perverted, Jared. More perverted than I am. What's going on with you lately?"

"Okay, I'm going to be blunt with you… Kim wants me to be her first. I'm excited. I don't know what to expect." He had the smile of a kid who had just gotten his first unexpected kiss.

"Shit. That's why you didn't want to go to the hospital? That's kinda messed up. But whatever, it's your life." I scratched my head. How was it possible that he was going to do it? He was like one year younger than me. I should've been the first one…

"It's going on tonight. Should I be careful? Or should she be careful?"

"Are you mentally retarded? Of course you should be careful. You don't want any presents coming. I heard women regret it sometimes. Be careful buddy."

We were reaching the Cullen house now. Jared had forgotten his Scream mask. And we should probably take Leah home. She'll get pissed if she knew that we stopped by only to rescue a mask. It smelled funky in the front yard.

"Did you blow one, Jared? Cuz if you did, you are the second sickest person to ever lay one," I said, feeling disgusted at the smell.

"Yeah, sorry, I couldn't hold it in. It was killing me since we were ordering the burgers… Who's the first?" He replied.

"Silent but deadly," I muttered. "Number one is obviously me. I hold the crown." I opened the unlocked door.

"Leah! Get your ass down stairs. We're leaving!" Jared shouted from the bottom of the grand staircase. "Where'd I leave my mask, Paul?"

"I don't know…on the sofa, maybe?" I replied, trying to flip the lights on. "The lights are shut down."

There was a barking sound coming straight from upstairs. It was Armani. She was howling.

"What's wrong with Alice's dog…? Ew, Paul, did _you_ blow one? It smells like rotten barbeque sauce. Now that one was funky," Quil chuckled.

"That wasn't me," I said, jolting at the unpleasant smell. "Something is burning, dude. It's coming from upstairs. Let's go."

We ran up the staircase heading to the side where there were vacant rooms. The hallway was foggy and it was burning hot in here.

"Jared, call Jacob. Hurry up," I ordered. "Leah! Where are you? Answer me!" I was panicking. Where was Leah? Even though Leah acted like a bitch towards me, I still liked her. She was like my baby sister—the evil harpy.

"He's on his way," Jared said.

"Shit I can't trace her scent under all this haze," I coughed "Oh shit, where's the dog?"

"She's over at the end of the hall. Look, hurry." Jared was coughing too.

We burst through the locked door. There was nobody in here. Crap.

"Jared, Paul, where are you guys?" Someone shouted. It sounded like Jacob.

"Down the hall, Jake! Hurry we can't find Leah," I said.

"Guys get out of here. Sam and I have it under control. Just get out," Jacob said, shoving his way past us.

"Let's go, Quil," I said. Armani howled from the corner of the staircase. I took her and made a run outside.

_**Jacob's Point of View**_

Shit! Where was Leah? There was nothing in the room that Paul and Jared opened. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. The fire was ravaging through the last bedroom across the hall. I had a feeling Leah's body was stuck in there. If something happened to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Sam appeared out of nowhere beside me. We both charged towards the door. It came slamming down. The fire was scorching in here; it made my throat ache and burn. I swallowed hard, but it made it worse. I searched all over the room. Where was she?

From the corner of my eye, I saw her body lying on the floor beside the bed. I quickly threw myself in there, with Sam flanking me. I yanked my stupid Wolverine claw off my left hand and threw them. Leah's forehead was bleeding. How the hell did she start this fire? I gently grabbed one of her shoulders and Sam grabbed the other one. We both carried her out of the room. Before leaving, something caught my eye. It was a mask that was stacked on the headboard. Something was up.

I handed Leah over to Sam completely and then dodged myself up to the headboard. The fire was growing now. From a distance, I heard the fire trucks zooming in through the forest. Shit. I needed to get out of here or else they would need to check me for any 'injuries.' I grasped it with my right set of Wolverine claws and ran out, almost choking with the blazing fire. I hid the mask around my belt.

"Jacob are you okay?" Bella asked, in a relieved tone. She was alone. Where were the others? She launched herself at me. "You need to leave now. You running around with an abnormal temperature will shock the meds. Carlisle already left to check on Leah. Get out of here, hurry."

"Where are the rest of the Cullens?" I asked.

"They're still in the hospital. Esme will be here instead of them. She's just going to come up with a tiny lie. Now get out of here Jacob. Hurry."

"Okay. Bye Bells." As soon as I finished, she was gone. I phased into my wolf form—I'd get out of here faster. I carried the shreds and the mask in my mouth.

_Oh, you're here. Leah's fine. She just had an accident. Carlisle's taking care of her now, _Quil said.

_What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the Clearwater's with the rest of the pack? _I replied.

_Sam has a feeling that Leah was attacked because she has a weird symbol on her forehead. It got marked on her. Whatever attacked her broke her nose too,_ Embry said, _so he said to keep an eye around the forest for anything strange._

_What the hell, he isn't even your Alpha. Why should you listen to him? What ever, at least he's just trying to have precautions, _I said, grimacing_. Well I'm going to stop by my house first to get some clothes and then I'll go to see Leah. See you guys there._

I phased back into my human form behind my old garage, letting the mask fall. I peeked outside the door to see if anyone was there. I didn't want to scare anybody with my birthday suit. The coast was clear. I darted towards the porch and then looked through the door's window. Crap, Leah's mom was here talking to Billy. How was I supposed to get in? My window was locked. I looked around the porch for anything that could cover "Pablo"—when Leah and I were younger, she explained to me that the guys' private part was called Pablo. Ever since then, the name Pablo got stuck to me—I chuckled at the thought. There was a white towel on the handrail. I guess this would be enough. I twisted it around my waist.

"Hey dad, Sue," I said, once I entered the kitchen. My eyes widened when another pair of eyes looked at me. Charlie. "Oh… Hi Charlie."

"Hello Jacob," Charlie replied, with wide eyes still gazing at my naked self.

"You're home early son. How was the party at the Cullen's place?" Billy asked. He didn't even seem a little embarrassed.

"It was disturbingly cool," I lied. The only part that was true was the 'disturbing' part.

I headed off into my room and opened up my closet. I had nothing to wear. I think this was the time that I needed to go shopping with Leah. Every time she came over, she would be criticizing my wardrobe. She'd propose a shopping spree, but I'd always turn her down. I grabbed some shorts and darted out of my window, not caring to tell Billy where I was running off to this late. I ran, putting extra boost to get to Leah's home faster.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were at the back of yard. They were talking. What where they doing here? I thought that they headed back to the hospital to make everything seem "normal."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, jumping up the fence that surrounded the Clearwater's yard.

"We ditched the hospital to see how Leah was doing," Emmett replied. For the first time, he didn't seem comical. "Rosalie, Bella and Alice stayed."

He seemed so serious, I was about to go crazy. I wasn't that scared that something would happen to her; she is a she-wolf after all, so she would be healing quickly. When I saw her body, there were no visible burns on her skin. She only had a huge cut on her forehead. I turned my back on them, deciding to go visit her and make sure she was okay. A cold hand restrained me. It was Edward.

"What?! I gotta go see how she is, okay. Let me go," I said, trying to wriggle myself out from his grasp.

"You can't. Carlisle is still examining her. Your pack left already. They will be coming to visit her tomorrow. You should go, Jacob," Edward said, still holding on to me.

"Let me go, leech. You don't want to see my bad side right now. I have to see her," I contradicted. Out of nowhere I started to feel calm. I hated it when Jasper used his powers on me. "Please, Edward. I have to see her. At least let me go in and see her after Carlisle is finished treating her." This was a plea. I hated begging to anyone, especially leeches. Heck, I never begged anyone to do something for me in my entire life. Maybe once: Bella… But she was the only one.

"Fine, but only when he's finished." Edward surrendered.

I went to go sit by the old apple tree that was right under Leah's window. I heard no voices, only Seth's. Why the hell was he allowed in there?

"Seth is her brother," Edward said, answering me question.

_Get out of my head, leech,_ I thought.

"I wish I could, Jacob. I wish I could." He turned his back to me and started talking to his brothers again.

What the hell was that mask that I found on the headboard at the Cullen's place? It had some weird symbol on the forehead. Its scent reeked like a vampire's, but only worse. I played the symbol in my head_. Edward, do you have this kind of mask at your house?_ I asked.

"No, can you replay it again?"

I replayed it again. "Embry and Quil told me that Leah got attacked by someone. That's Sam's theory, though," I said.

"No one has been able to see Leah yet. I briefly heard Carlisle's thoughts about a symbol, but that was all. He's much too busy examining her. I assure you that when he's finished I'll check the symbol," Edward said.

"I have the mask. I left it in my garage, though. Should I go get it?" I stood up from my position on the apple tree, ready to make a run back home.

"Yes, it would be easy to actually see it." He turned around and grinned. Bella used to talk about that grin all the time. She said that he dazzled her with the crooked smile. Pshhh, mines is way better.

"Sure it is, Jacob. Just keep believing." He chuckled at my thoughts. I cursed at him in my mind, trying to make my rude thoughts burst out of my head. _Hope that was noisy enough for ya,_ I thought, running back to my house.

_**Jasper's Point of View**_

Silly Jacob; he's always trying to make Edward angry or just miserable. It works sometimes; partially. I was sensing that Edward was going to go after him and tackle him to the ground. I quickly washed him with my tranquil emotions.

I heard Leah sigh. She was up. Edward looked my way then at Emmett.

"Are you helping her?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I simply answered.

"Can we go see her?" Emmett asked, "Before Jacob gets back?"

Edward considered this for a moment. "I guess. But Jacob won't be that happy if we exclude him."

It was too late. I already sensed him running through the forest. His smell was too familiar now.

"Hey girls," Jacob said, throwing a mask towards Edward. He looked disappointed when Edward suddenly caught the mask. He should know by now that we weren't stupid.

"This isn't possible," Edward murmured.

"What? What isn't possible?" Emmett asked, eyeing Edward and the mask.

"This is a sacred mask that the Volturi wear. What was it doing in the guest room? Carlisle doesn't leave anything in there." Edward was scrutinizing it carefully.

"Armani was in the guest room. She could've grabbed it and used it as a chew toy. She likes to chew on stuff," I volunteered.

"Hey, but if you look at it closer, that is the same symbol that got marked on her forehead. Armani couldn't have possibly wacked her in the head with it. And how on earth did your damn dog start the freakin' fire?" Jacob intervened.

"We aren't sure of what happened. We should wait until Carlisle finishes with her. Jasper and I will go in there and ask her if she remembers anything," Edward said.

"But I'm going too—," Jacob started, but got cut off by Edward.

"Yes, you'll have your opportunity. Don't worry Jacob. I promise." Edward hadn't stopped scrutinizing it.

There were light footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Seth and Carlisle. They both came out from the back door. Seth looked worried. He had his face smudged with the dry tears that were escaping from him when he was with his sister.

"Doc, can I see Leah right now?" Jacob asked. Now that he saw Seth's face, his voice ached. I could feel the worry build up in him. He was feeling scared and hopeless. I always thought that he hated Leah by her way of being. But she has changed over the course of a year. His feelings toward her were varying. He was being bipolar: remorseful for one second, then guilty, then love, then fury. He was so weird.

"Yes, but please try to keep quiet. She's sleeping right now—I gave her some painkillers. She isn't healing fast enough and I find that bizarre. Of course, it may be just the way she is. After all, last year Jacob didn't heal quite as fast from the newborn attack," Carlisle said.

Jacob didn't stay. After Carlisle said the words "Yes, but please try to keep quiet" he flew right out of our sight. Emmett trailed behind him, so did Edward.

"Carlisle, are you going back to the hospital?" I asked.

"No, I have to go back to the house. Esme texted me saying that the firefighters took care of everything and that they wouldn't say anything to the public. That's great, although they still want to talk to me," he responded.

"I'll go with you. I have no business here."

_Jacob's Point of View_

Leah looked perfectly fine. She didn't have that gash on her forehead anymore or any burn marks. She looked normal. What the heck was Carlisle talking about her not healing fast enough? Dr. Fang must be on crack or something.

"Remarkable theory, Jacob," Edward muttered.

I just rolled my eyes. Him reading my thoughts was just so uncomfortable. That irritated me.

"Details, Seth. What happened?" I whispered.

"She had her neck fractured, but that's good as new. The fire accident also, somehow, broke several of her ribs from her left frame. She isn't allowed to phase at least for a month," Seth replied.

_Freak of nature, can I have a minute alone with her? Find something to get rid of Seth and Emmett,_ I thought.

"Emmett, Seth, can we discuss something out from this room. It's about Sue," Edward volunteered.

They both simply nodded and headed out towards the hall. Seth turned back to look at Leah. I could tell that he was scared even though the danger was long past gone. I silently walked towards her and kneeled on the floor beside her.

"Hey Lee," I said. I know that she was still asleep, but I still felt good talking to her. "I'm sorry for what happened today. Sue is totally going to kill me when she finds out that I left you by yourself at the Cullens. I can already picture her slapping me." I chuckled at the thought.

"It's okay, Jake," Leah replied, comatosely, opening her eyes the slightest bit.

Her answer scared me. I wasn't expecting for Leah to answer me. I thought Carlisle said that she was still asleep with the medication that he gave her. "Shh, Leah, get to sleep. I'm gonna get in trouble if Carlisle finds out that I woke you up," I said.

"It's fine Jake. I am tired, but I need to talk to you about what happened," she continued.

"I'll wait until you're fully recovered. You have to follow Dr. Cullen's orders. Please get to sleep, Lee." I reached for her forehead and kissed her gently. She'd probably stick me in the face for kissing her, but it was a good time. I guess it was okay. After all, she was the one who gave me a kiss on the cheek that other night…

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	8. Stupid Cupid

**A/N:  
Sooo, I've been writing this story. And I'm sorry that I'm attacking you guys with Updates day and night. litteraly. It's because I already have this story up on The Twilight Saga. And I'm trying to get it up to where it is.  
Twilight Saga Account: .com/Stephz**

* * *

Stupid Cupid

_Chapter 5_

_Jacob's point of View_

It's been two and a half weeks since the little Halloween accident. We still aren't sure what happened. Carlisle and Edward must know, but I have a feeling they're just keeping it to themselves. Maybe Leah has double personalities and that's why she's cruel and other times agreeable; hot and cold; cat and dog; fire and ice; Angelina Jolie and Jennifer Aniston. That's my theory, at least. The rest of the pack have their own theories: menstruation, psycho-path wolf girl, or like I said… split personalities. Leah's doing fine. She's better than last week, at least—although she still can't go out…

Today my pack and I are supposed to go out and have "dinner." The last three times that we went out to have dinner something bad had to happen. Heck, it always happens. Food fights on all three. My pack embarrassed me like hell—those lames. Port Angeles seemed like a new target for Paul and Jared. We'd go to Dria's Pizza Parlor. This time, Seth invited Emmett and Alice—Rosa-leech and Jasper had community hours at the hospital with Dr. Fang, again. And Edward and Bella were… Occupied? Better to think that than to cause you brain hemorrhages.

"What's up little Alice?" Jared said, tousling Alice's hair. She scowled.

"Glad you guys can make it. Er, where are Edward and Bella?" Seth asked. Hadn't I just told him that they were 'busy?'

"They're taking care of their weekly businesses," Emmett said, winking at Seth.

The rest of the pack made gagging sounds. I chuckled at their reaction.

"Good thing you guys came. We're gonna have an all-you-can-eat day. And you guys have to try this food. It's gonna be great!" Embry said.

Alice smiled and Emmett's face looked bowled over. This was going to be something.

"Okay, I'm willing. First, I got to go get Armani out of my car. I don't want her locked in there," Alice said.

"I'll go," Emmett volunteered. He started heading over the rode, but Alice got hold of him from his ear.

"No you won't, Emmett. You're going to stay here. I'll go get Armani." Alice had a worried look on her face. Maybe she was planning to ditch this food frenzy too.

"You know what? I'll go get your dog," I said. "Give me the keys… Now, Alice."

"Fine, Jacob." She handed me the car keys… More like threw them at my face. Alice was little but, heck, she was lethal. "We'll be inside. We don't wanna risk them ditching, alright," Sam said.

"Sure, sure."

Alice's yellow Porsche was on the other side of the street. I looked both ways before crossing and finally revolted through this traffic. There were a few horns and curses. I didn't care, I cursed back. This guy even threw an empty milk carton at me.

"Ima give your ass a ticket when I come back!" I yelled after the guy. People these days…

I finally got over to the other side of the street. I pressed the little green button on the car control, but the locks didn't sound. I pressed it several more times, but still no unlocking locks. What the hell?! I buried my face into the dark tainted windows and tried to press the button…Nothing. _What the hell was wrong with Alice's car?_ I thought.

"Excuse me. Can I help you with something?" A feminine voice—I didn't recognize—said, tapping on my shoulder. "Um, sir?"

I slid off from her warm touch; it gave me ringing vibrations. I rested my gaze on her face. My mouth literally fell open. This girl had greenish-blue eyes; ones that you could get lost in and eyelashes similar to feather dusters; her skin complexion was chocolaty. She also had brown hair. My gaze followed down to her super-model body. _Damn, she has very nice long legs,_ I thought.

"Um. Er, I'm just trying to get into my car," I replied. My hands were sweating and body was shaking. Shaking? Was it because I was nervous? What the hell?

"No, you have it all wrong. This car is mine," The brunette beauty replied.

"No, Miss. This car is mine."

She glared at me for a minute then went through her purse. She took out keys that were similar too Alice's. Was she saying the truth…? No, of course not. Alice had the only yellow Porsche here in Washington. These cars were rare and didn't sell much in the U.S.

She pressed the green button and the locks unlocked. Oh shit, she was saying the truth.

"You see," she said. _Great for rubbing it in my face._ Then where was Alice's Porsche? "Maybe you're looking for that one." She pointed at another yellow Porsche that was two cars away from this one.

Was I really that stupid? How didn't I notice another yellow Porsche? Great, now I'm becoming brainless.

"Oh," I dumbly answered, looking at the other Porsche. "Thanks. Sorry about snooping around your car."

"That's okay," she replied smoothly. "I'm Taylor, by the way, but just call me Liz."

"Liz? How does that correspond to Taylor?"

"My full name is Elizabeth Taylor Versace, but I just like people calling me Liz… or just Taylor."

I ogled at her from top to bottom. She was so...beautiful. She had full crescent lips. Touching her was tempting.

"Versace," I muttered. I liked how I pronounced her last name.

"Yeah, Versace. I'm from Italy. What' your name?" Liz asked, biting her lower lip.

"My name? My…name is… Jacob. Jacob Black." I'm stuttering like a dumbass. Get a grip!

"Jacob Black…" I saw her go through her purse once again. She took out a white card. "Here…If you have time, call me later?"

My hands were sweating overtime. I felt like my pants weren't on me. I felt naked to the bone.

"I know that you don't know me well," Liz began, "but I barely moved here to Washington a week ago. And you sorta remind me of a friend. You resemble him really well. Are you okay?"

If she asked me if I was okay, then I was probably acting brainless. I had to look good for this new chick… Liz. Just thinking about her name made my mouth water uncontrollably. I cleared my throat and swallowed hard.

"Um, well… Yeah, I will call you. I'll make it up for probing," I murmured.

She smiled. Damn, she had sparkling white teeth. She would have probably defeated Alice and her sparkly teeth—mine too.

"I'm hoping that you call, too. This is awkward; to give my number and all, but you made a great impression on me. It's usually hard for me to like any random guy… Listen, I gotta go… family meeting. I'll see you around," Liz concluded.

I stepped away from her Porsche as she went in. She started her engine and immediately left the parking space. Even the way she drove her car made me want to faint. _Oh, shit. Alice's dog!_

* * *

_Okay guys! Hope you have the time to review! In case you didn't know, Liz's last name is pronounced Ver-Sa-Chi. Like the famous brand designer clothes. Really nice.  
Thanks for reading. And if you have any questions, please feel free to ask :D  
_


	9. Stupid Cupid Part 2

**

* * *

  
When Jared says "Stirred Breakfast" That means that he was asking Jake about taking a dump... Cuz he was late :]**

**Stupid Cupid**

_Chapter 5; Part 2_

_Jacob's Point of View_

"What took you so long? Were you having a one-on-one conversation with your stirred breakfast?" Jared said when I entered the little food place's garden. "You're sweating so I guess you were keeping a low profile."

"No you retard. I was trying to look for Alice's car," I replied to Jared's dumbass. "Here Alice." I handed her Armani.

"Claire is having her fourth birthday next Saturday, guys. Emily told me that I could invite all of you guys over. Right Sam?" Quil said, nudging Sam on the shoulder.

"Yeah. The party will be over at my place," Sam said. "You guys better bring her presents this time. Not like last time that you guys only came for the food. All of you embarrassed Emily." He glared at all of us.

"It wasn't our fault, Sam. You were the one that invited us in the first place," Paul interjected.

"And of course… The Cullens weren't invited," Alice began. "I would've made little Claire's birthday the best. You guys need to invite us this time… You know what? I'm going to speak to Emily tonight. She'll let me plan her party."

"Allie, we were enemies back then. Will you make us cake?" Of course Paul—the retard—had to talk. When will there be a time when he doesn't put his big mouth over something. Why can't he be more like Seth; quiet and reserved.

"My name is Alice, Paul. Get that right, okay." Alice put little Armani on the floor. Dogs were such a handful, but she was so shy.

"We ordered after you left," Seth said. "We ordered three dozens of chicken wings, we all got our own order of fries and sodas—large—and we ordered four twenty-three inched pizzas. Mmm!"

All of us simultaneously looked up to Alice and Emmett. They had plans for them, I was sure. But I wasn't in on the tittle-tattle. I wouldn't ask either. Good thing Alice can't see any of our futures, I thought.

I stopped thinking about food for a second. I felt the card that had Liz's phone number burn a hole in my pockets. I felt like taking it out and going to the nearest phone-booth. I had my cell phone taken away two days ago for running up the bill on Billy again.

She's so cute and soft. She'd be like my own personal model. Heck, she does look like a model. Ooh, those nice pairs of legs! Her full lips and bluish eyes, I thought. My hands were sweating again; they felt watery and sticky.

"Watch out Jake!" Seth called, making me snap out of my reverie.

I turned around to face him and then _smack! _Something flew straight at my face. The rest of guys laughed. It felt squishy. It smelled like sauce too. Pizza, I thought.

I wiped it off from my face and then looked at it. "What the hell, guys! Alright, who did this?" I demanded. I turned to look at everyone. They all looked innocent, except Jared and Emmett. Those two had a wide grin stretched across their faces. The grin looked creepy on Emmett; his teeth were freaking sharp and disgusting. They were actually not disgusting, but I would sound gay if I said that his teeth were pretty. Ew!

"It was PAUL!" Emmett demanded. He was pointing straight to Paul.

"He's lying," Paul defended. "I was… trying to remember if I left my rubbers at your house. He smirked. "It was Emmett! I saw him!"

"Yeah, it was Emmett! I saw him too. He's the one that is trying to waste our pizza… It was him! Let's bring out or knives and pitchforks!" Jared stated.

I grabbed a napkin and wiped my face from the sauce. Mmm, the pizza already tastes da-lish, I though.

I wouldn't do anything right now. I'd wait till later to bring on my revenge—on everyone; except Alice. She's freak if I messed up her outfit.

"This was great," I said, after we were done eating our huge dinner. I slumped on my chair and pulled my hands behind my head.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett dog-licking a slice of pizza. _What the hell?_ I thought. He was actually touching it? I cleared my throat. "Emmett, I thought you said that you didn't like food. Why are you eating the slice?" I asked.

He looked up at me with big eyes. "What? It captures my taste buds when I add salt to it. I wasn't going to eat it. I was just licking it. Duuuuuuuuuur!" He then grabbed the almost-empty little glass container of salt and poured it all over the pizza slice.

"Emmett, that's sick," Seth said.

"Really sick," Sam butted in.

"I think we should get going. Jazz and I are going hunting, apparently," Alice said. She looked uncomfortable with all of us eating; even Emmett.

"Yeah, I think we should leave too," I coincided. "I'm going to take Lee a piece of pizza."

"I think it's time for you to confess that you have a crush on Lee-Lee," Quil blurted.

_Son of a cross-dresser!_ "I don't like her, Quil. She's like my sister you retard," I assured.

"So, does that make me your brother?" Seth said, with his eyes sparkling.

"Sure, sure."

Sam, Quil and Embry started cleaning the mess that we left on the table. Paul, Jared, Seth, and Emmett slouched on their chairs. Alice, all of a sudden, stood up and walked around the table towards me.

"Jake, can I have a word with you?" she asked, with her high-soprano voice.

Weird. Why would Alice need to talk to me? Would it be something about my plans to have a food-fight with the guys? Nah, she couldn't see our future…but maybe she was getting good at it…? Hmm? "Um, yeah—sure—but I have to go order Leah a piece of pizza. Come. We'll talk on the way."

* * *

Sooooo, was it good? Sorry about the cliffie on what they were going to talk about.  
But, i think it was un-important.  
Thnks for reading.


	10. Flaws and All

**Flaws and All**

_Chapter 6_

_Leah's Point of View_

"Stupid dumb shit. What the hell am I supposed to do here for a whole freaking month?! Not even worth my whole lifetime," I muttered angrily. I felt okay, but everyone kept on telling me that I need to rest and blah blah blah! My mom is constantly watching me—she leaves my door open just in case I need something—and it is getting really annoying.

_What to do, what to do_? I thought. There's always going to the forest—but that wouldn't be such a good idea. Oh! I could go and tell Seth if he wanted to play on the Play Station… _Darn! He's not here. _So what else could I do on this very boring night?

I stood up from bed and walked silently towards my closet. Walking started to become something foreign to me; I couldn't really get the hang of it anymore… since the accident. I even forgot what happened that night; everything happened so fast. _Maybe I was just attacked by some evil spirits…?_

I opened my closet door and stood there, not really knowing what I was looking for. I stumbled across my old book bag. I scrutinized it for a bit and then decided to go back on my bed and search through it—it was deformed, due to all the books and notebooks that I had stuffed in there. I made my way back to my bed and started to unzip it. I took one deep breath.

I came across old family pictures and my drawing pencils. _Wow, haven't used these in a_ very _long time,_ I thought. There were also a few notebooks that I had stored in here: my wolf drawings, my kindergarten drawings, Seth's old fugly drawings... I can't believe all of this has been trapped in here for the longest time. Some of these drawings dated back to when I was five or six.

At the very bottom, there was a notebook that caught my attention. It was an all-black notebook. I took it out and laid my eyes on it for at least a minute. _My Dark Notebook; the one that's been keeping all of my darkest secrets. _My heart started pumping at double-pace. After how long? A year, that's I've been keeping this composition book a secret. It has all of my dark secrets and wishes.

I slowly opened it to the first page. It was splattered in blood. I, of course, knew the history behind the bloody page. It was that sad afternoon when Sam broke my heart. I had given him everything: my love, my soul, devotion, time, warmth, care, fondness. But I was the most stupid to believe that our relationship was going to last. I really did feel like me and him were meant to be… I regret to this day for giving him my all… My heart and my body.

It disgusts me to think of Sam and Emily physically loving each other. It makes me think that I wasn't enough for him. A few months back, I had the first glimpse of them _doing_ it. It hurt me to the core. I don't blame him, actually. Fait was meant to be fait. Emily was Sam's fait. I guess I should start accepting that.

The second page was an installment of a poem that I had made that night of my break-up. It read:

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

_Cuz I never leave my heart open_

_It never hurt me to say good-bye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_I never got the whole in-love thing_

_And someone can say they love me truly_

_But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

_My mind is gone; I'm spinning around_

_And deep inside my tears all drown._

_I'm loosing grip… What's happening?_

_I stray from love—that is how I feel_

_This time was different; felt like I was just a victim. And he cut me—like a knife—when he walked out of my life._

_Now, I'm in this condition. And I've got all the symptoms of a girl with a broken heart, but no matter what he'll never see me cry… In all my life._

There were others. Every single poem reminded me of what I used to do when things went wrong with me. I remember that I used to cut myself with my own razorblades and anything else that would be sharp enough to hurt me. The weird thing was that after three cuts, it wouldn't hurt anymore, you'd start enjoying it and then your veins would yearn for another cut.

I finally came across the last two vacant pages. _I never filled these? _Maybe I could start doing another book about poetry, instead of having this old one. But I would have to complete this one first. I never started another job without completing the first.

I took out a well-pointed pencil and crossed my mind for any ideas. I tried to look for things that bothered me the most and right now, all I could think about was Jacob. Apparently some feelings towards my "best friend" were emerging. I didn't like that. Maybe my brain was dysfunctional after that mysterious blow to the head. _I still need to talk about this to Carlisle,_ I thought.

Maybe I can just _'pretend' _that Jacob likes me back… And that maybe I can love him too. I began:

_I'm a train wreck in the morning_

_I'm a bitch in the afternoon_

_Every now and then without warning_

_I can be really mean towards you_

_I'm a puzzle, yes indeed_

_Ever complex in every way_

_And all the pieces aren't even in the box…_

_And yet, you see the picture clear as day_

_I don't know why you love me_

_And that's why I love you_

_Catch me when I fall_

_Accept me flaws and all_

_And that's why I love you_

_You caught me when I fell_

_And saved me from the fires of my personal hell_

_I guess I can call you my savior; I guess I can't call you a fake._

_My reaction is simple; I love you Ja--_

A loud knock coming from my living room interrupted my last word. I heard my mom walking towards the door.

"Hello. I wasn't expecting anyone this late. Come in," my mother said, welcoming the unexpected guest. There were soft whispers, too unintelligible to make out. It was probably Charlie for all I cared.

The unexpected person progressed into walking towards the stairs. Was Charlie going to come up stairs to see me?! What the fudge?!

There was a small knock on the door. This person smelled like… _pizza?_

"Uh, come in?" I said, unsure of whom it was at the other side of my door.

* * *

I think you all know who it is.

:D


	11. Flaws and All Part 2

**Flaws and All**

_Chapter 6; Part 2_

_Leah's Point of View_

"Hey, Lee—just stopped by… I thought you'd want a slice of pizza," Jacob said.

"Hey Jake," I replied, quickly throwing my Dark-Notebook across my bedroom—it landed behind my drawer.

"What was that?" Jake kneeled by me, on the floor.

"Um, it was Seth's diary. I found it in his room and decided to read it… You won't tell him that I have it, right?" I was worried. He saw me throw it. Good thing that I was such a good liar.

Jacob was here! I was so happy. It's been quite a long time—for me—since I've seen him. His first time coming back here after the accident and he smells. _Sauce and chess,_ I figured. I guess that explains why he has a box with him… Or maybe he doesn't smell; maybe it's just the box.

"Ew, Jacob," I began. "You stink. What did you eat?" I fanned my face to make him get irritated. Sometimes he looked like a furious kitty. _Sigh._

"It was Emmett. He started the food-fight. Apparently Alice figured it out—that we were going to assault them with wings and pizza. It was fun," he said. "I'm really starting to miss you, Lee. My early rounds aren't that fun anymore." He sighed heavily.

"I kinda miss you too snot-face. I feel better now, but Carlisle is still telling my mom to keep my hostage in my damn bedroom. It's so annoying; I can't even go to the bathroom privately anymore. My mom is always hovering around me."

He chuckled. "I brought you a slice of pizza. Here." He handed the small greasy box to me.

I opened it and then the smell hit me; it smelled really, really, really appetizing. _Yum! _I didn't care the Jacob was here. I suddenly started devouring it. I felt the sauce smudge all over my face. _I don't care, it tastes really good. _Jacob suddenly got up.

"Do you mind if I lay on your bed? Emmett wacked me in the head with a chair and then pinned me to the floor. It was icky." Jacob asked.

"Sure," I replied, finishing the piece that I was chomping on.

He quietly walked back to my door and closed it—_what the fudge!—_and then walked back over to the other side of my bed. He acted like if he was going to do a cannonball but right when he was about to hit the bed, he laid down gently.

"I got this chicks number today. She was so beautiful," he said, with his hand on the back of his head. "Her name is Taylor, but she likes people to just call her Liz."

What the hell! He just met a girl today and he was hitting on her? Shit, I should have been there to break her face! Wait… why would I care if he just met a girl? I don't care. Or do? "Oh, really? Why do they call her Liz if her name is Taylor? That's kinda weird," I said.

"Well, her name is Elizabeth—that's her real first name. And you know what? She freaking hot! She even gave me her number; she says that I remind her of someone back in Italy."

I was getting aggravated. Was Jake here to just talk about _her_? Or was he here because he missed me?! I looked at him. His ugly face—well no, not ugly, it was actually really cute—was making a twinkly expression. He was also plumping his lips and kissing nothing.

"You're an ass, Black," I said, making him snap out of his reverie.

"What? I was just night-dreaming. It's not my fault that she looks like a super-model. She looks kinda like you, but she's not retarded looking."

"Oh, hell no you !#$^ *$#!&^ %$Shi*T!" I knew I was about to flip out on him.

_Seth's Point of View_

I was sitting across the table from my mom. She apparently made grilled-cheese sandwiches, so I had to get my hands on one of them. I munched and listened to anything suspicious that was coming down fro Leah's room. What could they be talking about upstairs? Jake just said that he would be giving Lee the pizza and that after that he was leaving. But as much as I tried to hear, it was just impossible.

"Honey? Are you okay?" my mom asked. "You haven't answered my question.

"Uh, what question? I didn't hear you ask anything," I replied. Maybe trying to listen in on Leah and Jake's conversation was dumbing me out down here.

"Well… Today Charlie and I were talking—while you were out. He was talking to me about Renée's anniversary party down in Jacksonville. Bella "accidently" bought him an extra ticket." She looked ecstatic. I was happy that Mom was feeling better since… Well, since Dad left. I feel relieved that she's with Charlie. He's a good guy.

"And the point is…?" At the same time of our conversation, my ears were still snooping around Leah and Jacob. I heard Leah curse really loud. I looked at my mom to see if she noticed, but she was still stuck with our conversation. _What the hell are Leah and Jake up to now?!_

"Charlie invited me to go with him. Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme are accompanying us too. So, I was asking you if it would be okay if I disappeared for a week."

"Cool, mom. That's… great. It's fine with me so Leah will be fine too." Now I heard a blow. There was a moan—it came from Jacob.

My mom's cell phone started vibrating on the table. She immediately picked it up. This only meant that it was Charlie. "Sure, I'll be outside in a minute," she said, and then hung up. Her cheeks were shading pink. "Honey, Charlie invited me out for a milkshake with Billy. I'll be back in a few minutes." She stood up and kissed me on the forehead and with the, she exited the front door.

After she left, I immediately ran up the stairs. Up here, the groans and moans were more audible. I carefully took hold of the door knob and opened it. My eyes practically fell out of their sockets when I saw these two.

Leah was on the floor with her legs wrapped around Jacob's body and he was on top of her with his hands pinning hers above her head on the wooden floor.

I gasped out loud and then they both exchanged glances towards me. Leah's face flushed dark red.

Out of the blue, Leah slapped Jacob. "And that's what you get for making me choke on my pizza!" she said, but anger wasn't visible on her face.

"Ow!" Jacob reacted, rubbing his left cheek. He dismounted her. "It's your fault! You attacked me first." He grabbed one of Leah's pillows and blew it across her face.

"And then you tell me that I start to hurt you," Leah snapped, holding her hand against her stomach.

"For a minute I thought you guys were doing the 'thang thang.' I heard you all the way downstairs. Good thing mom isn't here. She went out with Charlie like four minutes ago," I said. "Naughty, naughty, naughty, kids."

I was still standing by the doorway and Jacob and Leah were now sitting on the bed. I didn't know what they were fighting about, but I shouldn't even ask if I wanted to slip away from one of Leah's punches or socks.

"It's late," Jacob said, snapping us out of our awkward silence. "I should get going before Billy decides to lock me out again. Last time I had to sleep in the shed with the cockroaches and Mr. Beetle-Juice." He chuckled.

"Mr. Beetle-Juice?" Me and Leah said. Weird much?

"It was some random cat. It looked evil—like Rosa-leech—so I named it Beetle-Juice."

"Weirdo," Leah muttered.

"I'll walk you down, Jake," I volunteered.

"Sure, sure." He stood up and tousled Leah's hair. "Good night Clearwater. Don't let Liz haunt your sweet dreams." He chuckled.

"You're stupid, Black," Leah said, gagging at the end of the sentence.

"Night Lee," I said before closing her door.

"Night kiddo," she responded. "Good night to you too Jerkob. Hope you dream about elephant nuts! And the really big ones too!"

Jacob chuckled. "Ha, sure, sure."

* * *

I don't know about you, but i thought the last part was funny.

Review please!


	12. Flaws and All Part 3

**Flaws and All**

_Chapter 6; Part 3_

_Jacob's Point of View_

"Dad! I'm home!" I called, coming in through the front door.

"Hey cheesecake. Where were you?" Paul answered, sitting down on the couch with Rachel lying across his lap.

"Jake, there's some good and bad news," Rachel blurted.

"I was still at the Clearwater's," I replied. "What's the good news? Let me hear that category first and then tell me the bad." I took a seat on the floor.

"Kevin, Rebecca's husband, wants us to meet his nieces. One is fifteen. Her name is Tabitha. And the other girl is sixteen. Her name is Ellisha. How old are you Jake?"

Oh, so now they were going to bring in chicks from Hawaii to see if I could imprint? What did they think? That I was freaking gay? "I'm sixteen. And right now, imprinting isn't on my calendar. When are they coming?"  
"Don't know," Paul interjected. "And stop acting like a constipated super-model. You'll imprint some day."

Paul made me get freaking irritated. The fact that Rebecca and Kevin weren't coming also got me irritated. And speaking of super-models, I had to call the hot Liz chick. I got up from the floor and made my way to the empty kitchen. "Where's dad?"

"Went out with Charlie and Sue for a milkshake. He'll be back in a few minutes."

I took out the little card that she had given me only to find out that the numbers were smudged. SHIT! How the hell am I supposed to call her now? The numbers were all smeared; there was no way I could uncover the number anymore. _Sigh._ All that waiting for nothing.

"What's all the ruckus?" Rachel asked, coming in through the kitchen's doorway.

"Nothin'. I'm just irritated. Um what's the bad news about the Rebecca and Kevin thing?"

She sat down on the table with her cup of green-tea. "Rebecca and Kevin aren't tagging along. It's only the girls that they're sending. Ellisha got into some trouble down there and she could either hit the cell or get out of the state. Her little sister Tabitha is coming along too—she doesn't want to stay behind."

I already knew that Becca wasn't coming. It just hurt me even more when it came out of Rachel's mouth. They were only making contact with us to send us some trouble-making teens. What were we? A freaking installment of motels? I got even angrier thinking about that. _Calm down, Jake. No need for accidents in the house._

I didn't really give a damn that they were coming, but it did get me pissed that Rebecca wasn't coming. I haven't seen her in more than three years…

I trudged to my room and took out some fresh boxers and socks. I slipped out the window and phased, running to a clubhouse that the pack and I built a few months ago. It was just like a little house. It had its own kitchen, bathroom, living room, and one bedroom. Before we left from the restaurant at Port Angeles, Alice told me that she fixed up the place. It was a little gift from her. And I hope that no one was in there right now.

I un-phased and quickly got into the house—it wasn't that little, though. It could probably fit all of the pack in their wolf forms.

The inside of the house was too damn dark. I still had my boxers and my socks in my hand. _Where's the damn light switch_? I thought, knocking over some kitchen utensils.

The lights suddenly flickered on. I crazily turned my head in every direction to see who had turned them on. I stopped searching when my eyes rested on Leah's. _WHAT THE FISH?!_

"Jake!" Leah gasped and then back away from the kitchen, hiding herself behind the kitchen's entry way to the living room.

I was just standing there like an idiot. I quickly made sense of everything that was happening and I realized that I was still naked. I wasn't covering Pablo! I grabbed my boxers and quickly put them on.

"Are you dressed yet?" she asked, peeking in by the door.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Quite a spill. Did you see Pablo?"

"No, you idiot! Why would I look at _that? _Maybe if I was mentally retarded, I would."

"Lee, what the hell are you doing here?" I just realized that she was in here. I remembered that the guys—not including her—promised to keep this a secret place. Not even she was supposed to know. We made this house all the way by the boundary line by the Cullens. Except that it didn't exist anymore. The Quileutes and the Cullens were now eternal comrades.

"It's none of your business, Black." She headed to the mini refrigerator and went through it.

I couldn't help myself. Once she bent down, my eyes followed. She was wearing her striped Victoria Secret girl boxers that said 'SEXY' on the back. When she stood up, I looked away. I mean, it wasn't my fault that I looked at her that way right now; I'm blaming everything on my animal/human hormones.

"Here," she said, tossing me a water bottle. "I really like what you've don to this place. Can't believe you could afford it. No offence… So what brings you here?" She started heading towards the living room.

I slightly followed. I was afraid that if I took long strides, Pablo would accidently jump out or something… I'm just taking precautions. "Um, well, I'm just pissed at the whole world—the usual. And I wanted to come hide in here. I didn't buy anything. It was Alice." I sat down next to her on the love-seat and put my hands over Pablo's haven.

"I'm going to sleep right here. You can sleep on the floor—kapish?" Leah stated. "I found blankets by the bathrooms closet, if it makes you feel better."

"I don't need them—werewolf here, remember?" I said. "I gotta hit the can first, though… Um Lee, does my being ninety- eight percent naked bother you?" I got up from the couch and turned to her.

I saw her eyes flicker towards me and then she turned away. "Ha, Jake. I've been through that phase. I'm used to seeing naked men every day." And with that, she positioned herself on the couch; her feet dangled off it slightly.

After I cam back from using the can, I saw Leah already lost in her slumber. She was sleeping, I was sure of it because her breathing was slow. I refused to sleep on the freaking floor. I wouldn't risk myself with any creepy-crawlers. Insects were on my Freak-Out list. Maybe, I would just pull the lever beside the couch. Then it would just turn into a full-sized bed. It didn't matter because, anyways, Leah was a very heavy sleeper.

So that's what I did. I slowly crept on the space beside her. Tomorrow would be hell, unless I woke up first. That would be difficult, but I'd try really hard to beat her. She'd go on with the rest of her day just like if nothing ever happened. _You're bad Jake. You should get sent into extreme lockdown._ I chuckled lightly at the thought.

* * *

Sorry if there are any typos in here. Just wanted to get it posted.

Read and Review guys!

-Steph


	13. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

_Chapter 7_

_Jacob's Point of View_

I couldn't sleep tonight. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. Instead of sleeping I was thinking about Leah. She did look kinda cute. She was, actually, when she slept. I also liked how close I was to her. He heat only made me feel warmer when I was next to her. Again, I blame this on my human/animal hormones. I just wanted to put my fingers through her hair and never let go. I wanted to caress her and never stop. This reminded me of that night after the bonfire…

My train of thought soon got interrupted with Leah's heavy breathing and squirms. One of her arms reached out to my arm. Her nails dug into my skin.

I got up from the couch, trying not to hurt her on the process, and the looked at my bicep. Her nails were etched on my shoulder. It burned. Her nails graved far in. Maybe she woke up and decided to give me a piece of her own medicine when she found me lying next to her.

Leah gasped. "Did I do that?" she asked breathlessly. Horror was stricken on her face.

I returned her gaze. "Yeah," I replied. I switched it back onto my shoulder. The scratch was already healed. But her nail crescents were still visible. She was freaking me out. What was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry, Jake. It was just a bad dream." She sighed. Since when was Leah afraid of her dreams? She got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around me. I felt a warm tear trail down my neck. Leah never cried about anything unless she was really troubled. Heck, she never even cried in front of anyone.

I automatically wrapped my hands around her too. This felt a little awkward because I've never felt her like this. But after just a few seconds of our embrace, it felt as if I've been waiting my whole life for this one night. I felt the heavy burden lift off my shoulders.

With her still wrapped in my arms, I pulled guided her back into the sofa. I still had my grip tightly. Tonight I was going to let her sleep in my arms—if it would comfort her. I was going to try to take the bad dreams go away.

"Thanks Jacob. You're a really good friend," she said.

Hearing her say that I was a good friend wasn't enough. I wanted to hear her say that I was the best. Better than Sam ever was to her. But what was the use if we weren't even close to having a romantic relationship? One day, both of us would imprint and then it would be the final days of our close friendship. "Don't worry… Lee. It was just an accident." I was about to call her honey, but maybe she would flip out. Calling her by her name seemed like the better choice. I reached down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

With her free hand, she pulled my face down towards hers. She closed her eyes for a second and then re-opened them. She continued with her expedition.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest when her soft warm lips met mine. They tasted just like candy—Strawberry Starburst—and I craved more.

It was only one peck. _That's it? No. _I needed to kiss her more. It wasn't just a craving. It became an intense necessity too. I quickly crushed my lips onto hers.

Still kissing, I let her loose and I flipped myself on top of her. She looked up at me and then wrapped her hands on the small of my back.

"Jake, this is wrong. You don't know what you're doing," she warned, in between breaths. Her heart was also beating strongly against her chest. She wanted me too—I could tell—or else she would have kicked me off by now.

"Then teach me, Lee," I said, practically moaning.

I reached down, so our lips could meet again. My hands started trembling. It they failed me, I would come down crashing onto her. And that would really kill the moment.

I have no idea how it happened, but Leah was now on top of me. She was being the "teacher."

My fingers trailed from her neck all the way down to her waist. There was a problem, though. Her boxers were in the way of my experimental expedition. I needed to feel her. I yanked them off of her and continued experimenting. One question was popped into my head. _Was she ever safe with Sam? _

"Leah, were you protected when you and Sam…?" I trailed off. She slowly started to grind against me. It felt like the inner animal in me was about to explode.

"No," she stated.

I stopped kissing her. The fact that she was protected freaked me out. That means that somewhere beyond, there would be Sam germs. Nasty to think about it that way…

"I'm just kidding," she said. "I swear, I was kidding."

She started working on me. She kissed my neck softly while I did the same on her. This time I kicked my boxers off.

"Just teach me already," I pled.

She loosened up and eventually teased me. I didn't like this game. She trailed her hands on my chest, massaging my abdomen. It felt good, but I was dying to have the feeling of it… I guess I would be making the move.

I stripped her from the remaining clothes she had on. She had so little, that it was easy. I got up from the bottom and assembled myself in the best position. Tonight would be the night… the night that I become a man. I didn't have any experience, but I would do it like how those Romance Genre movies did it.

* * *

Short, short, short chapter.

R&R3


	14. Nightmares Part 2

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a looooooooooong while. So much things going on. If you don't remember the last chapter, it's when Leah and Jake are in the Pack's 'clubhouse'. A place to kick back. And Leah wasn't supposed to know about it. And then things got steamy. Here's the next. If you wanna go back and read what happened in the last chapter, go ahead. It's short!**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

Nightmares

_Chapter 7; Part 2_

_Leah's Point of View_

Somewhere deep inside me, I knew that what Jake and I were doing was not right. The way his hands caressed my body should have been filed as illegal. I wanted him, but then I just wanted to turn away from him and stop this non-sense. But how would I do it without hurting him? I felt trapped between the wall and the spear.

"No, Jake… We should stop," I said, between his massive kisses. I finally opened my eyes and he was right there. His hands were moving slowly through my back. He stopped when he made sense of what I was talking about. From the way he looked at me I could already picture the words that were going to come out of his mouth.

"Why? I thought you wanted to do this," he responded. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No—I mean… Yes. We're doing wrong. Jake you're my best friend. Best friends don't do this. I'm stupid—I don't want to lose you like this." I tried to remove myself from under him, but it only made things more complicated. At the touch of our chests, I just felt like giving in. I couldn't even dare to see him fully naked…

There was a low chuckle. It wasn't Jake, though. "Jacob, did you hear that? It sounds like it's coming from outside."

He heard it too, I think. He got up from me—I denied to see him walk away—and recovered his boxers from the foot of the couch. He walked towards the kitchen and flipped the lights on. He was idle in there; no movement.

Maybe he was pissed because I didn't want to give in to him—although I really did want to. Maybe I was just hallucinating about the chuckle too. I felt wrong for starting this whole thing. Just one stupid little peck on the lips…Ugh!

I was still naked and Jacob ripped all of my clothes into shreds. The only thing that survived was my bra.

I rapped one of the blankets around me and then went towards the window were my bra was hanging. I put it on in a matter of seconds.

Looking out through the window, it was really dark. I mean, it was probably twelve in the morning. From outside, there was another faint chuckle. It sounded real, not a psychopath illusion. I got closer to the glass, trying to fix my gaze on all of the moving trees.

I almost peed myself when something popped in front of the window. I fell to the side and shrieked.

Jacob was at my side in less than five seconds.

"What's wrong, Leah?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Something is outside," I replied, a little shaky from the scare.

"What are we talkin' about you guys?" A new voice asked. We turned around behind us and Emmett was there. _EMMETT? _He had a video camera, a mask, a toy wolf, bat, and a bratz doll.

"What the…? What the hell are you doing here Emmett?" Jacob stood up and put me in front of him as a shield. _Well, it is a little awkward for a man to see another man half naked. But how about me? _

"Uh, well Rose kicked me out of the house because I was being bad. She started attacking me with bricks! Bricks! Can you believe that?"

"No. What the hell are you doing in here? Who invited you in?" Jacob pushed me back and sat me on the couch. He walked away from the living room and went into one of the other rooms.

Emmett was just standing there. His eyes were avoiding me—good, because if he even glance at me, I would go outside and grab more bricks—but he has a thoughtful smile smeared across his face.

"I'm still waiting for your explanation," Jacob sneered. He threw mean old button-up t-shirt and some basketball shorts. "They're clean, Lee. Put them on."

"Alright," I stated and then walked towards the bathroom. Being naked around Emmett was the weirdest thing. I bet that it was him that was chuckling outside. He was probably spying on us too. What a perv!

"So after Jasper cam back from hunting with Alice, me and him were having an eye-staring contest," Emmett began, when I came out and took a seat next to Jake. Emmett sat across from us on the smaller couch. "But we weren't doing it the traditional human way. Instead, we were exchanging fists to any body part we wanted to target. It eventually got boring so Jazzy started to tickle with his mind. Out of nowhere, I stopped and when I recovered from laughing, he had my camera with Mr. Bat, Mr. Wolf and Mrs. Balf."

"And how does that explain how you _magically_ appeared?" Jacob was being sarcastic.

"Hold on wolf-boy, I wasn't finished… Okay, so Jasper was looking at my videos. I had personal stuff in there blah, blah, blah. He started deleting everything. He disappeared into the house and went into Rose and mines. He opened the window and threw them out. I couldn't just stand there, so I jumped out after them. From inside I heard Rosalie scream. That's when I crashed into her convertible. I saved my stars, but wrecked her car. So she banned me from entering the house while Esme and Carlisle went out hunting. I was so… sad because Jasper deleted my art. So I came here to shoot more action and that's when I heard you guys. Long story, ey?" He chuckled at the very end.

"So you were recording us when we were…?" I trailed off, not wanting to name what we were in the process of doing. I was about to go frantic.

"Well… No! Are you kidding? I was only trying to re-enact it to make a new movie with these old toys." Emmett pulled the scary mask, camera, and dolls and started caressing them. I think he fell off a tree when he was born.

"I'm going to murder you, Emmett," Jacob muttered. "Leah, you should go to sleep. The first room on the left is mine. It's all finished so you can go and crash there."

I knew that Jake was going to talk shiz to Emmett about him interrupting us. I could bargain the highest bid with anyone who thought different. From the way Jacob spoke to me—cold and acidic—I knew that he was angry at me too. So without replying, I got up from the couch and walked towards the first room on the left.

I softly got into the bed and pulled the little blanket over me. I stayed quiet so I could hear what they were about to say to each other.

"I hate you for that Emmett," Jacob whispered, although I could still hear him. "We were about to… you know. Just when Leah heard you freaking giggle, it had to stop. How much did you see?"

"Sorry, Jacob. It's not my fault that I was curious with the noises," Emmett defended.

"Curiosity killed a vampire."

You got that quote from 'Curiosity killed a cat.' You're funny."

"Nah, seriously." Jacob sighed.

"So… Are you going to let me stay here? Please? Rose said that Vampire-Eaters were going to come after me if I stayed in the woods."

I heard Jacob sigh again. "And you believe everything Rosa-leech says… Sure. Just don't eat the sofas or something; they're new."

There was silence now. They weren't talking. My eyes roamed all over the medium-sized room. On the pillow next to mine, there was an old t-shirt. It was Jakes. It was dirty too. I didn't care. I took it on my arms and took in the woodsy scent.

My mind started drifting. What would have happened if I gave myself in to Jacob—my best friend? This would have been my second time. Well, with another guy. I mean, Sam and I only went for two times and that was all. I wouldn't get pregnant, that's for sure.

"You should go get some sleep Jacob," Emmett said.

"You aren't going to stay? I thought Blondie kicked you out?" Jacob didn't sound so angry anymore. There were hints of sleepiness in his voice; weary.

"I'll deal with her. I think Carlisle and Esme already came back anyways. Later Jakester." The door from the kitchen opened and then closed.

_Maybe the right thing to do right now is to apologize to him,_ I thought.

Just when I was about to get off from the bed, Jacob opened the door. "Good night, Lee," he whispered.

"Um, good night…," I said, "You can stay here if you want."

He looked up for a second. I saw him smile. He crept over and then got into the vacant spot on the right of the bed.

"This won't be weird when we wake up, right?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "Let's just pretend that we were drunk and that we were reckless and not thinking. Is that good?"

"Sure, sure."

"Just promise me that we won't act different around each other."

"Promise." He looked at me and then smiled. The smile didn't match his eyes, though. "Leah can we talk?"

My heart started beating faster. Not because he was ninety-eight percent naked and laying on the same bed as me, but because I was scared of what he was going to want to talk to me about.

I just nodded. The lump in my throat was thick and I wasn't going to risk myself sounding stupid.

* * *

Sorry for any typos in here.

Review and tell me what you thought, please?

Thanks3


	15. Nightmares Part 3

Nightmares

_Chapter 7; Part 3_

_Leah's Point of View_

"What do you wanna talk about, Jake?" I asked, managing to clear the big lump in my throat.

He cleared his throat. "Well. When I got home from your house, Rachel told me that we were going to get visitors; these two fifteen and sixteen year-old teenagers.

"What about that? Who are they?" I propped myself with my elbow so I could see his eyes more clearly.

"Tabitha and Ellisha. They're Kevin's nieces. Ellisha—the older one—got into some kind of trouble down there with her little sister. It was get out of the country or jail for juvees." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

His face was thoughtful, as if reminiscing something funny. He smiled my favorite Jake smile.

"Hello! What's so funny? Earth to Jake!" I said again, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Juvee just reminds me of you. That's where you would probably end up if you weren't part of my pack. And it reminds me of when you used to mock me and stuff. You were really evil, y'know," he said.

"Har-har." This was my way of being sarcastic.

"Oh, before I forget. The pack was talking about going paintballing the day before Claire's birthday party. Are you gonna come or what, Clearwater?"

"Of course I am, Black. I'm going to kick some ass and show you who's boss."

"Ha. Scary." Jacob randomly started clapping his hands. What a geek. Ha-ha.

I yawned. I guess I was tired. I'm always tired. Guess it could be one of those wolf-girl phases.

"I'm going to sleep already. I'm so freaking tired. And remember. Tomorrow when we wake up, we were drunk. Nothing happened."

"Yep, got it. Good night Leah."

Deep down inside me, I knew that we were going to act weird with each other. I could already feel the big space between us growing bigger and bigger. It was also weird sleeping on the same bed, knowing what we were after earlier... But I knew—maybe—that Jake would forget… Or at least make it his hundredth priority of thought.

I cuddled in closer to the blanket. I could feel Jacob's arm touching my back. It felt good there. I felt safe again with his touch. I started closing my eyes and hoped that sleep would soon take me over.

The heaving pounding of rain on the house woke me up. Little by little, my heavy eyelids opened. I was too scared to meet the eyes of the guy I was about to make love with—Jacob Black. He wasn't just my friend. He was my best friend. And now, our friendship status might have gone down from a ten for a four. I'm so stupid for making that stunt.

"Jacob?" I mumbled. My voice sounded horrible and my morning breath was as delightful.

There was no answer. I slowly rolled over, hoping that the silence only meant that he was still sleeping, but there was no Jacob on the other side of the bed; it was empty; vacant.

So I was right? Jacob lied? Now he hated me? I slowly got off the bed and wandered into the living room. Yup, Jacob was gone.

I slowly took off the clothes that were his. I would wash them when I got home.

It was dark and windy outside, with the rain still heaving on the trees and ground. _What a suckish day._ And with that I phased and ran back home.

_Jacob's Point of View_

Well, I eventually did get up early. I didn't even sleep that night. I was just watching Leah sleep. Millions of thoughts kept me from sleeping that night. I wasn't going to stay for Leah to wake up and find me next to her. I nkew I was being bogus, but it was the best way. Now, I'm walking in the heavy rain, heading to an Asian café that's just a few minutes off the Quileute Reservation.

_It's all your fault_, I blamed myself. Blaming myself was the only way to make the job easy. Even though I promised Leah that this wouldn't be awkward for me, I knew that the memories from last night were going to haunt me. And there was no way that I was going to phase anytime soon—with these memories boggling in my head; it wasn't safe.

I walked into the little Asian café and shook off the rain that was on my black leather jacket. It was only ten in the morning and the place was packed. I quickly walked to the back of the café and sat at the table that the pack and I would sit in every time we came here.

"Good morning, Jacob," the old little Asian woman greeted me with her Asian accent. "No friends today?"

"Mornin' May," I greeted her back, trying to not sound rude. "Nope. The friends are still sleeping. I, on the other hand, decided to wake my butt up and come visit you." May was always nice to me. She was like my best friend; like a mother figure. She'd always be very kind to me.

She blushed. My words always had an effect on her. "Oh Jacob, you and your silly remarks. God bless you for being such a wonderful young man." May was never able to conceive children so she treated me like her own. "What would you like today?"

"Um, the usual, please."

"Okay, coming right up." Her tiny figure soon disappeared.

I closed my eyes and lay my head against the back wall and started listening to the conversations and things surrounding me: Global warming, the Asian music in the background, the clicking sound coming from clicking laptop keyboards…

"Jacob?" Someone asked. From the voice, I recognized that it wasn't May—the little Asian woman.

I popped my eyes open and there she was. How on Earth did she find me? Especially here? Who cared? It was her. I felt my smile widen up. _Oh God, I hope I'm not smiling like a dumbass! _"What are you? Stalking me?" I answered.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Who's the girl? Is it Leah? Hehe.


End file.
